Avatar Wars
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Keshin are a marevelous power. Their beauty and strength; it's a pity they are only used for soccer. We, El Dorado shall propose a new game. The pawns are prepared, the stage is set and the bets, are made! It's now the era of the Avatar Wars! Let's see the true limit of a human's potential. Placed 6 months after the events of Ragnarok.
1. Prologue

Fei held his side to stop the blood from flowing. He was fatigued, hungry, thirsty and confused; and the rain didn't help at all. He just wanted to give up. He slowly slumped against a dark alley wall. Tenma... He promised Tenma he'd continue playing soccer. Fei tried to summon the last of his strength, but his body refused to stand.

"Fei... Rune...?" A voice whispered. Someone stood over the injured boy, holding an umbrella over them. Unable to stay up, Fei lost consciousness.

* * *

Warmth? Fei suddenly woke. He found himself inside a single room apartment. A table was folded to the side while he lay in a futon placed hiin the center of the old-japanese styled room.

Fei noticed his wounds were bandaged up. He tried to recall what happened.

"Ah, you're awake..." A voice, the same voice mumbled.

Fei looked up to see a familiar face, "Sh-Shindou-san!?"

The person frowned, "No... I'm Nagito. I believe this is the first time we ever met."

Fei then realized this person has dark blue hair, rather than brown and was shorter on the back. Though the shape if their eyes were the same, Nagito had bright golden eyes. And the biggest difference was that this newcomer, was a girl.

Nagito started to stir something in a small bowl she held, "So Fei, what were you doing in that alley?"

Fei frowned, "Hey, if we've never met, why'd you know my name?"

"You are, no were some important person in Feida. Anybody would know. Answer my question."

The green haired boy rubbed the back of his head and tried to remember, "El... Dorado...! Yes, El Dorado, they tricked us! I have to save them, my dad, SARU, Wonderbot...!" Fei tried to stand but the pain kept him from doing so.

"Finally showing their true colours..." Nagito smiled. She poured the contents of the bowl into a glass and handed it to Fei, "drink, helps heal."

Fei glanced nervously at the eerie green liquid he was given. Closing his eyes he chugged the drink. "Urgh..." He gagged.

Nagito swapped the empty glass with a piece of bread. Sweet honey was spread onto it.

"...thanks...?" Fei mumbled chomping onto it. The sweetness filled his mouth and he quickly realized how hungry he was.

Suddenly the door opened and a white haired pale-skinned boy walked in. He wore a heavy jacket and tuquie and carried a small stuffed cat under his arm.

It was someone Fei recognized, "Yuuchi!?"

"Hey Captain, looks like you're up!" The boy smiled, "Ah, Nagito! I got Chappie charged, we should be able to use the kotatsu now."

Nagito started to pull the table out. Putting a thick sheet over it, she plugged a cord into the back of the stuffed kitty.

"Ow! Careful, Nagi!" The cat growled. It was an android, like Wonderbot.

Yuuchi quickly went under the kotatsu letting out a sigh of relief, "It's working... Come on Captain! Its warmer in here. Never knew winter was this cold..." The boy shivered.

Fei frowned, "Yuuchi, how can you feel cold? We Second Stage Children don't feel coldness."

"You really don't remember... that?" Yuuchi gasped, he exchanged a quick glance with Nagito before continuing, "El Dorado took our powers away!"

"B-but I feel fine!"

"Looks like he escaped having them taken." Nagito confirmed as she poured hot cocoa into 3 mugs.

Blowing to cool it, Yuuchi took a sip from his cup.

"A-are you going to tell me what happened?" Fei finally asked.

"What are you going to do if I tell you?" Yuuchi answered.

Fei flinched at the boy's cold stare for a second. After swallowing nervously, "I don't know... but I believe I have the right to know."

Nagito grinned, "Its about time we change, Yuuchi. We can do it."

The white haired boy took another sip not taking his eyes off the cup.

"You were planning on participating in the Wars already anyways, Yuu!" Chappie said. "We just need two more members..."

"Wars? Two more members?"

"Let me explain," Nagito started, "You at least remember Feida's disbandment, right?"

Fei nodded.

"Well, its been half a year since."

"I see, wait! What!?"

"Yeah. Right now El Dorado has complete rule over the world. Well in short, disastrous. The poor get poorer; the rich get richer. The free soccer you were promised, all a lie."

"I-I don't understand...?"

"Fei, El Dorado had no intention to uphold whatever promise they made Raimon! They only are intrested in the keshin soccer players are capable of using."

"Keshin? Why do they want...!" Fei started then realized.

Nagito grinned malaciously, "Imagine Fei, the power of a Keshin used for war."

* * *

**I've always wanted to write a story like this... what happened to the Future World after Ragnarok? In this case, not very good...**

** Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS!**


	2. Wars

Chapter 2: Wars

The lights flashed grabbing the audience's attentionto the last two contestants. It was far from a fair fight. A white haired boy held his opponent by the throat causing his feet to dangle over the edge of the arena. The boy's body was covered in a magical armour created by his own aura, the Keshin.

Concentrating his power into his blade, the boy finished the battle by severing his opponent and letting him fall off the arena.

"Victory, the Lagoon!"

The crowd boomed with excitement after the announcement rang into each of their heads. They loved it when kills were made; especially by their favourite Soldier, SARU.

The boy laughed insanely as he swung his sword downwards to fling off any blood on it. The armour he equipped disappeared along with his weapon.

"This concludes today's Avatar Wars, we await for your next visit." A voice resounded within everyone's head and the virtual world disappeared and everyone was back to the plain black room they were in originally. The audience slowly started to make their ways out.

SARU exited into his waiting room and took a seat while servants proceeded to clean and massage him. A screen appeared before him.

"Good work like usual, SARU…" an old man spoke.

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

"I'm worried you'll lose any worthy opponents, remember, this is a performance."

SARU laughed, "I'm just doing whatever I please. They love it when my opponent's dead.

"We don't have an unlimited supply of Soldiers." The man said sternly, "Control yourself. We're counting on you, SARU." The screen before the boy disappeared.

The boy quickly shoed out the servants, however like usual, 'he' refused to leave. For some reason, SARU didn't mind this young boy's presence. He didn't know his name, age, where he came from; someone from his status wasn't allowed to ask these things to a lowly servant.

The servant bowed deeply, "Thank-you sir."

SARU slowly turned to the mirror in front of him. Something seemed wrong always; like he was forgetting something important, but he could never remember.

* * *

Fei wanted time to think alone; Yuuchi and Nagito understood that. The two left the green haired boy in the apartment.

"Is he really going to be alright?" Nagito asked as the two walked.

Yuuchi put his hands behind his head, "Well, I believe Captain would resolve to work with us... Anyways we better focus on finding two more members."

Nagito let out a tired sigh, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Fei held his head, "Everything I fought for, was a lie... I don't understand anymore."

"Then why you trying to understand?"

Fei looked up and came face to face with the stuffed cat android. Caught off guard, Fei jolted back in surprise. Since the cat's eyes were literally buttons, it was impossible to read its expression.

"Sorry, I thought I was alone..." Fei took a closer look at the android and realized it had many green and pink patches sewed on. One of its arms were also lame and dragged past its elbow. "W-what was your name again?"

"Chappie!" It chirped, "Fei doesn't need kotatsu like Nagi?"

"We, Second Stage Children, don't feel cold or hot." Fei smiled patting Chappie's head, "Huh, then how does that girl that looks like Shindou-san still have her powers? Seems Yuuchi lost his like the agreement..."

"Nagi isn't Feida, El Dorado doesn't know!" Chappie mewed.

Fei put his under his chin deep in thought. He decided to ask this android about the "wars" Nagito mentioned.

"A battle between Keshin users. The point is to destroy the opposing Keshin or its user."

"By destroying the user, you mean..."

"Of course death. The most popular Soldier is SARU of the Lagoon. Ah, a Soldier is a partcipant of the Wars and..."

Fei grabbed the stuffed kitty, "SARU!? You mean of F-Feida!?"

Chappie nodded, "Everyone who used to be in Feida is a Soldier... since they all have the potential to become Keshin users. Well, I guess everyone, but you and Yuu... Pupu, that sounds funny when I actually say it..." The cat snickered in the end. Fei dropped him.

"Why... Why would they participate..."

Chappie tilted its head questioningly to the side.

"The two said something about participating themselves as well, why?" Fei asked.

"To defeat El Dorado!" Chappie said nose held up high. "Well they haven't been able to partcipate yet since we need 5 Soldiers to make a team."

"That's why two more members..." Fei laughed nervously, "I'm already counted as a member... Well that's very Yuuchi like..."

* * *

"Achoo!" Yuuchi sneezed. He tried warm himself by rubbing his arms together, "Shit, did I catch a cold?"

"Sometimes I wonder if there are more negatives than positives in losing your SSC powers." Nagito sighed.

Yuuchi frowned, "Hmf sure, we lose our telekinetic powers, super speed/strength, effective immune systems, but... we can now live longer. "

"I guess... Hmm!?" Nagito stopped when she saw the public tv. It was showing a live Avatar Wars match.

"...Leader..." Yuuchi clenched his fists in rage

"SARU-san's quite scary..." Nagito chuckled.

"Don't joke..." Yuuchi growled and turned from the screen. Nagito took one last look at it before following her friend.

* * *

"We're back!" Putting a bag of groceries down, Yuuchi and Nagito entered the apartment.

"Yuu!" Chappie chirped, "What's for dinner today?"

"Actually, I'm making it today." Nagito grinned.

"Are you sure..." Yuuchi asked.

"Stop asking... It's been 6 months since you've met any of your Feida friends, right?" Nagito shoed the white haired boy away. "C'mon, Chappie."

Yuuchi sighed and proceeded to the living area. Since it was chilly in the house, he wrapped himself with a cozy blanket.

"Ah, welcome back, Yuuchi." Fei smiled. "Cold?"

"Don't get too cocky, Captain." The white-haired boy grinned taking a seat next to him.

After a slight moment of silence, "Avatar Wars... Are you really planning to participate?" Fei finally spoke.

"I don't know if Chappie told you yet, or not, but El Dorado took more than our powers. Our memories."

"Huh?"

"To be more exact, our memories of being in Feida and participating in the Ragnarok. Even without the powers, the only thing they remember was the pain of being abandoned, lost, betrayed. El Dorado is seen as a saviour to many of them."

Fei gasped, "but is it really possible to take just that memory of over 50 kids!?"

"Well, they did it. I was lucky to get away with only my powers taken. The old men are probably still searching for me..."

"Me too..." Fei whispered, "Yuuchi, they might know I'm here! I didn't do anything to hide my tracks!"

"That's part of our plan..." Yuuchi grinned. He then stood up, "Speaking of El Dorado... Fei, we got a guest outside."

Opening the sliding door to the balcony, Yuuchi looked down to see a single hooded figure below. Judging from the clothes a Root Agent.

"Fei Rune... and Yuuchi? How convenient." The person sneered.

"W-who is h-he!?" Fei gasped.

"El Dorado, Root Agent. Delta." He threw a strange cube out in front of him and their surroundings suddenly changed. A virtual world was created before them. Though it was night, the entire was lit. A warm breeze blew across causing the grass to sway peacefully.

"This is disturbingly calm..." Yuuchi smiled.

"Won't be for long." Delta cackled as he summoned his Keshin. "Seinaru Kyuubi!" A majestic nine-tailed fox beast appeared. On the tip of each of its tails were eerie blue fire balls. "Armed!" The Keshin transformed into energy, materializing as armour onto the Root Agent. The tails of the fox became a waste cape and ornaments, fire balls levitated around him.

"Better watch carefully, Fei." Yuuchi grinned, "This is an Avatar War battle! Gousetsu no Saiya, Armed!" An icicle feminine Keshin became Yuuchi's armour. 4 long strings flowed down his back like a cape. An icy spear also materialized which he held as his weapon.

"Battle Start!" A voice rang in each of their heads and Yuuchi immediately lunged at the enemy. He jabbed forwards with his spear though it was easily avoided by Delta.

"Too slow..." Delta directed two fire balls to shoot at Yuuchi.

Twirling his spear out in front of him, Yuuchi deflected both. He kept trying to attack, however he was unable to hit his enemy.

"Tch..." Yuuchi growled.

"I guess you're still quite new to Battles... you're attacks are too straight forward." Delta sighed, "Be more exciting, battles are a performance!" Raising both arms Delta summoned more blue fire balls. He shot them all out at Yuuchi.

Unable to deflect them all, the boy was eventually shot backwards. "Argh!"

"Yuuchi!" Fei yelled.

"You guys can both come at me... Won't make a difference." Delta provoked.

Yuuchi slowly got back to his feet. Though his armour protected his body from getting burned, his right cheek was slightly red. "I guess this is enough for a warm up."

"Hmf, quit bluffing."

Yuuchi chuckled then threw his spear at Delta. Though caught by surprise, there was enough distance between the two for the Root Agent to barely avoid the attack.

"Close, but not enou...!?"

Yuuchi was already directly in front of Delta, spear in hand. He delivered a hard blow into his stomache with the dull end of his weapon.

"H-how...?"

"Who told you I only had one spear?" Yuuchi sneered.

Falling unconscious, Delta's Keshin disappeared.

"Winner, Soldier Yuuchi" Along with the sound of that voice the virtual world disappeared.

Yuuchi released his armed. He picked up the unconscious Root Agent.

"Wow..." Fei mumbled.

"Hey Yuu! Fei! Dinner's ready!" Chappie yelled looking down from the veranda. "Hmm who's that?"

"Well..." Yuuchi laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the second Chapter of Avatar Wars. Please tell me if the flow of the battle scene was a little confusing or just great the way it is… There will be more and I want to make sure they are described well.**

**THANKS again!**


	3. Warrior Class

Warrior Class

Delta's tummy growled at the smell of the stew. He hadn't eaten for a few days, but he still refused to eat the food he was offered.

"Are all Root Agents this stubborn?" Yuuchi sighed chomping on a piece of bread.

"I can't believe I lost to someone like you..." The Root Agent growled.

"I wasn't exactly hiding for 6 months, you know?"

Delta frowned snickering, "You can't be seriously trying to fight against El Dorado."

"Its exactly what we're doing." Nagito mumbled.

"Good luck. El Dorado has control over most of the world now, 3 kids and an android won't even be a match against them."

"Hm... "them"?" Yuuchi grinned and Delta realized what he had said. "You speak as if you're not with El Dorado... Root Agent."

"Shut up... I just made a mistake..."

"Delta!" Nagito spoke up, "El Dorado isn't watching here. Speak the truth."

Delta stared wide-eyed at the girl then moved his gaze downwards, "I-I have a younger... brother. As a child, I was able use Keshin and El Dorado of course, knew about it. They took my brother so I would work for them..."

"Then why do you pretend to be a boy?" Chappie asked. Yuuchi and Fei shot a surprised look at the android cat and then to Delta.

"Pretend!?" They repeated.

Delta blushed angrily, "Yeah, yeah I'm a girl! Got a problem with that!?"

"Chappie, that's not important." Nagito sighed. She calmly continued, "Does your brother use a Keshin?"

Delta shook her head, "But I don't know about now..."

"He could have awakened one?" Fei asked.

"No, he might have been forcefully given one." Yuuchi frowned, "El Dorado have been conducting experiments on Man-made Keshins. They were only possible to do on androids for the human body was unable to handle it. However, now El Dorado has access to the Second Stage Children's power source."

"The body then can withstand the damage..." Fei gasped.

"Exactly, Captain!" Yuuchi grinned. He turned his attention back to Delta, "Let's make a deal!"

"...I'm listening."

"We're going to save your brother, if we do, you're going to join our team!"

"Huh? Like that's possible! How're you going to find him?" Delta growled.

"Deal or Not?"

"Never! Why would I just let a random kid risk his life for my own brother's sake?"

Yuuchi sighed, "fine, fine..."

* * *

"Welcome..." The blond haired bartender mumbled. Though he was inside, he wore earmuffs. Looking up he recognized the customer, "Nagito, what brings you back here?"

Nagito took a seat at the counter and Chappie sat next to her. The bartender placed a glass, with an orange liquid inside it, in front of the android cat.

"Itsuki, straw!" The cat pleaded and the bartender placed one inside.

"I doubt you just came for a drink." Itsuki smiled.

Nagito mumbled one name, "Delta."

Itsuki stopped what he was doing immediately, "Nagito, what's going on?"

"She attacked us, ordered by El Dorado."

"Is she okay?"

"Of course, anyways, Yuuchi wants to get into El Dorado's base." Nagito went on, "You know where they do their Keshin experiments, right?"

Itsuki frowned, "You know they'll find out my whereabouts if I try to access El Dorado's data! I've cut off all my ties to them and their wars!"

Nagito sneered, "Are you going to keep running?"

The bartender glared at the blue-haired girl, "Like you're not running."

"It's why I'm part of Izanagi, to change. Staying like this isn't doing anyone any good."

Itsuki sighed, "Is it really that... Delta."

"How should I know, you never told me what she looks like."

"Change, huh? You guys are still trying to retaliate against El Dorado." Itsuki put his hand out, "I'll do what I can..."

Nagito shook it, "That's the spirit! Welcome to team Izanagi, Itsuki!"

"Finally gave in huh..." Chappie snickered.

"Shut up!" Itsuki blushed.

After getting changed from his bartender uniform, Itsuki met Nagito and Chappie outside. He frowned when he saw two others with her, "Yuuchi... and...?"

"I'm Fei... Fei Rune."

"These guys are crazy, I'd leave the team while I can." Itsuki joked.

"Um..."

"Ah, sorry. I'm called Itsuki, an android."

"Re-what? B-but you look and sound nothing like Rei Rukh or the other humanoid androids I've met...!" Fei said examining him, "You don't seem different from any other human!"

"Thanks." Itsuki bowed.

"He used to be part of El Dorado; we're counting on you." Yuuchi grinned.

Itsuki turned to Nagito, "where's Delta?"

"We left her. We'll let you meet her after this mission." Yuuchi said.

"Yuuchi, you sound like you're keeping her hostage or something." Fei laughed nervously.

Itsuki sighed, "I've figured out the route... I hope you'll all be prepared for battles."

Fei gulped, "I've actually never done one before."

"What?" Itsuki glared at Nagito and Yuuchi, "are you two crazy? Sending a novice into El Dorado's hideout!"

"Experience is the best way to get better," Nagito replied calmly, "Don't worry, I'll stick around him so he won't die."

"A-am I going to be alright...?" Fei started to feel nervous.

"Well, since Fei and Nagito still have their Second Stage Children powers, I doubt El Dorado wants to kill them." Yuuchi said simply.

"Don't say such scary things with a straight face!"

"And do you three know what Delta's little brother looks like?"

An awkward silence arose at the realization of something so simple. Letting out a tired sigh, Itsuki showed a small holographic image of a young boy from his palm.

"This is Delta's younger brother, Cecil. Apparently he's working as a servant in the El Dorado Stadium."

Yuuchi scratched his head, "Yeesh... This is going to be more complicated than I thought..."

"Still not too late to-"

"Never said that was going to change my mind. You know the exact area he works in, right?" Yuuchi smirked.

"Yeah..."

"Good, Chappie, you stay at home with Delta! Contact Itsuki when something happens." Yuuchi instructed.

"Aye, aye sir!"

* * *

Today was SARU's first break in months; however he had no idea how to spend it. He was wondering aimlessly around the building when he noticed the servant boy cleaning one of the statues placed in the long hallway.

"Hey!" SARU called.

The servant jumped up in surprise and put his hands over his head, crouching immediately. His body shook in fear, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry sir... I-I have b-b-been trying my b-best..."

"Wait, calm down!" SARU gasped, "It's just me, SARU!"

The boy looked up. Small tears were formed underneath his eyes but they disappeared when he was able to confirm it really was SARU. "I... apologize for my... previous behaviour..." he bowed nervously, "What is it, sir?"

"Oh... Uh... I have a break and didn't have anything to do... could we talk?" SARU asked.

"Perhaps later, sir. I am called elsewhere immediately after I finish."

"Oh, uh... I see..." SARU really wanted to call the boy's name, but he didn't know it, he was forbade to know it. Putting that thought aside he continued, "Later then."

* * *

"Hm... still can't find him..." Nagito sighed. She and Fei were sneaking around the inside of El Dorado's bases. Apparently Delta's brother was working in here as a servant, but there are too many here to be able to find him fast.

"Why are you guys trying so hard to recruit Delta?" Fei whispered, "I'm pretty sure there are other keshin users you could find."

"Well, we're also here so you could gain some experience for the Wars."

"Huh?"

"Oh, those two androids will be good opponents." Nagito grinned and proceeded to take a small cube out of a pouch she wore around her waist. "Stay close."

Grabbing Fei's hand, Nagito leaped in front of the two androids, she tossed the cube before they had time to react to the surprise attack. Instantly they were in a simple indoor room with platforms floating in the air.

"Preparing for battle..." The androids mumbled unleashing their keshins- Jinkou Keshin Plasmashadow OF and DF. One of the androids held a chain and scythe as a weapon while the other held a staff.

"Wha..." Fei gasped. He wasn't ready to fight for real yet...!

Nagito grinned, "Well, what are you waiting for? Unleash your Keshin and equip him. Just like you do in soccer."

"...okay..." Fei took a deep breath, "Kousoku Toushi, Robin! Armed." Fei's rabbit-like Keshin became his armour. However, he lacked a weapon. "What do I do!?"

"Just speak with your Keshin like when you achieved your armed. The weapon you'll have depends on your Soldier Class." Nagito explained.

"C-class?"

"Just try."

Fei nodded. Closing his eyes he called out to Robin. The same energy that covered him gathered around Fei's hands forming two large knuckles. "What?"

"Hmm... Seems like you're a Warrior Class like Yuuchi. They're the most offensive class." Nagito nodded, "There are 4 Classes total, Warrior, Assassin, Castor and Guardian. Your opponents are from the Assassin and Castor classes."

"Uh..." Fei frowned.

"Anyways, Assassins don't have strong attacks, but are very speedy. Castors are all-rounders and usually are ranged attackers." Nagito continued, "Well its best you fight them to find out their strengths since there are exceptions among each class. Good luck!"

"Wait... 'Good luck'!? Aren't you going to fight too?"

"Of course not! These two will be no problem for you. Well, if you do get in trouble, I will prevent your death."

"B-but..."

Nagito ignored the boy's pleas, she swung her hand down in front of her and a menu screen appeared before her. After tapping a few buttons,

"Battle Start!" The voice resonated into everyone's head.

The Assassin android immediately lunged forward at Fei. Surprised Fei instinctively took a step back. The android took this chance and wrapped the chain wrapping it around its opponent.

Fei quickly broke free from the chains, stepping away from his opponent. He then noticed blobs of energy forming around him. The Castor android's attack!?

From the energy, spearheads emerged trying to jab at Fei. Jumping away from them Fei failed to notice the other android closing in. Guarding himself with his Fisticuffs, Fei was luckily unharmed, but out of breath.

"What are you doing running away like that... You have to attack! That's what a Warrior class is for!" Nagito called.

"Yeah... But..."

Nagito let out a sigh, "Fine, one hint. It seems one android distracts while the other actually delivers the blow. Get rid of the distractor first."

"Huh?"

"That's it, figure the rest yourself."

Fei looked back at his enemies. Clenching his fists he charged straight for the Castor android. Concentrating energy onto his fist he punched him in the gut.

The android's Armed disappeared as he went limb. Fei gently put him down.

The other android didn't waste time, however. He quickly attacked Fei in retaliation. Jumping up onto the airborne platforms, the green haired boy dodged the androids attacks.

Fei gathered energy on both fists and started to punch multiple times. "Mangetsu Rush!"

The android was flung back and his Armed disappeared as well.

Instead of announcing the winner immediately, a small screen appeared in front of Fei. "Please insert your full name."

Fei looked back at Nagito.

"Just do as you're told."

Fei Rune. The screen disappeared.

"Winner, Fei Rune."

They were let out of the virtual world. Fei took away his armed and then realized how tired he was.

"One battle every 5 hours is the usual limit for a Soldier." Nagito smiled.

"I can see why..." Fei huffed.

* * *

Itsuki had the map of the entire base memorized. His eyes also enabled him to detect the presence of people making it easy to get around unnoticed.

Yuuchi just quietly followed close behind.

Itsuki suddenly stopped causing the boy following behind to run into him.

"I'm pretty sure you know, but beyond here..." Itsuki started.

Yuuchi nodded before the android finished speaking, "I'm aware."

Itsuki then continued further. The the two looked down from above. The room was filled with kids. Each child wore ragged clothes and had chains around their ankles. Servants. At the front of the room they gave the kids strange coloured drinks.

"He's not in here..." Itsuki mumbled and started to head out. Yuuchi stared sadly at the kids but forced himself leave.

* * *

Suddenly his communicator beeped and SARU clicked it.

"There seems to be intruders in the base." The old man's voice said through the earpiece, "SARU, I expect you to capture them... alive."

"Hmm... alright." The white haired boy nodded. Like magic the faces of the intruders were sent to his head. Letting out a tired sigh he went out to search.

It wasn't long til he found one group of them. The green haired boy and blue wavy haired girl.

Taking out the virtual arena cube SARU immediately lunged at them.

Nagito noticed this, "SARU!? Of all people!" She cursed. Before SARU could throw the cube, Nagito picked Fei up and started to run.

"N-Nagito!?" Fei gasped. He didn't notice SARU's presence.

"Hmm... You think you can escape me?" SARU grinned.


	4. Experiment

Experiment

Nagito quickly tried to contact Yuuchi by pressing a button on her communicator, however she had difficulty using it while running.

She had no other options, the only chance she had was to fight.

Nagito took out her virtual arena cube. Putting Fei down, she threw it towards SARU.

"What!?" He gasped as the two of them were transported to a new area. This time an icy field.

SARU seemed to have trouble keeping his balance.

A digital timer appeared at the top of the arena, 5:00 ticked becoming 4:59.

"If you can't beat me in 5 minutes, you lose." Nagito forced a smile.

"You judged that you would be unable to defeat me, so made sure you were the Rule Master for this battle..." SARU sneered, "Who are you?"

"That's not important." Nagito unleashed her Keshin, "Noroware no Kariya Laelaps!" An armour which seemed like it was made of fur covered Nagito's body with black clothes underneath. A long scarf ran down fron her right shoulder. Her weapon was a single curved dagger.

"An Assassin..." SARU sneered unleashing his keshin, "Choumajin Evarth!" A white armour protected his body. His weapon was a broad sword.

Nagito placed her free hand behind her back as she pointed the dagger towards her enemy. "I don't mind sitting here until time up." Like she predicted, it seemed SARU was not used to the slippery floor. He was barely able to keep standing thanks to his weapon.

* * *

Fei banged on the large cube before him. He knew Nagito and some enemy was inside, but he was unable to see what was going on inside.

"What should I do..." Fei huffed, still tired from his previous fight.

"Captain!"

Fei turned to see Yuuchi and Itsuki coming his way.

"Is Nagito in there?" The white haired boy asked.

Fei nodded in response.

Itsuki waved his hand in front of the cube, "5 minute time game on ice field." He whispered.

"At least she was able to set the rules..."

Fei frowned, "What do you mean?"

"There are differing rules to each Battle set by a Rule Master. In official Battles, the Rule Master is a trained non-Soldier, though in these kind of Battles, the Rule Master is the person who creates the virtual world." Yuuchi explained.

"I still don't get why that's a big deal."

Itsuki continued the explanation, "Nagito decided that the opponent was much stronger than she and knew she couldn't escape. By setting the rules and environment, she at least has a chance to escape."

"All she has to do this Battle is survive for 5 minutes in the icy field we created for this reason." Yuuchi nodded, "It's uncommon for people to be able to fight fully on the unstable surface, however, Nagito and I use it for training all the time."

"I see..."

Itsuki suddenly turned, "Someone's coming!"

"!? Who are you?" A servant boy walked in.

Itsuki stared wide-eyed at the boy, "...C-Cecil?"

The servant froze, "Itsuki... it's you..." He gasped

Yuuchi frowned, "He's Delta's little brother?"

"We're here to get you!" Itsuki continued holding his hand out, "Delta's waiting."

Cecil quickly shook his head and backed away. He looked terrified, "No... it's too late...urgh..." The boy held his head as if in pain. "No, no, no! I don't want to!" He screamed as if trying shoo away the hurting.

"Cecil!?" Itsuki ran towards the boy, but was flung away.

"Itsuki-nii... It's too late..." A strange aura seeped out of the servant boy. A keshin? No, something wasn't right.

* * *

SARU was frustrated. He had always fought his opponents with overwhelming power. However this girl, she had immobilized his movements by setting her own rules. The ice kept him from being able to attack and the 5 minutes he was given was over.

"Winner, Nagito."

Both keshins vanished and the virtual world disappeared and Nagito and SARU were transported back.

"Nagito watch out!"

Hearing Yuuchi's voice Nagito immediately reacted by stepping back. An enormous monster was rampaging in the area.

"What's going on!?" SARU growled jumping away from the attacks.

"Seems like he wasn't able to control the power he was given..." Yuuchi observed, "We'll have to defeat him..."

"Let me do it!" Itsuki spoke up and proceeded to take out his keshin, "Jinkou Keshin Plasmashadow GK, Armed!" A large shield, about his height, was Itsuki's weapon.

"Hm!? An android?" SARU frowned as he watched the battle from a safe distance. He and Nagito have just used their Keshin Armed, so were unable to use them at the moment.

Fei's eyes were glued to the monster, "How can you beat him with a shield!?"

The beast swung its large claws down onto Itsuki. It seemed shocked to see the android being able to withstand the heavy blow, easily deflecting it with the sheild.

"Stay away!" A voice resonated from the monster.

"Calm down, Cecil!" Itsuki yelled.

A call came to SARU's earpiece. It was Toudou, the chairman of El Dorado.

"What is it?"

"It seems one of our experiments are rampaging around where you are."

"Yes..."

"Kill it."

SARU clenched his teeth angrily. He kept his voice neutral though, "Got it."

He came out of hiding and took out his Keshin, "Choumajin Evarth! Armed!"

Nagito gasped, "He can use his arm twice in a row?"

SARU unsheathed his sword and jumped towards the monster.

"Tch..." Itsuki quickly stood between the two and deflected SARU's sword with his sheild.

"Let's see if you can stop this!" SARU pulled his sword back and strange hexagons appeared before him, "Shellbit Burst!" Thrusting his sword, he sent out bullets towards Itsuki.

The android put his shield forward, "Guardian Command 16, Rejection" red spikes appeared from the shield absorbing SARU's blows. Slowly Itsuki's shield started to break, "shit..."

The android was blown back by the blow. His body started to discharge slightly due to the damage. When a Soldier's weapon becomes cracked or destroyed, some of the damage is flung back to its user.

"SA... RU...?" The monster spoke.

The white haired boy stopped at the sound of his name. He recognized the voice.

"SA...RU...!"

Looking up, SARU realized who the beast was, the servant boy. "What happened to you!?" He gasped.

"The experiments done by El Dorado." Itsuki stated, "El Dorado did this to him."

SARU had already known the answer, but asked it anyways. He smiled as he looked up at the transformed boy, "Cecil... that was your name... Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you back to normal...!"

"Hmf, since when did you get so soft, SARU?" A voice boomed throughout the room. A large bike flew in between SARU and Itsuki.

"Z-Zanark!?" Fei gasped. The boy on the bike lifted his goggles off his face.

"Surprised, you know my name." He sneered.

Fei then was reminded once again that Zanark, SARU and everyone else from Feida had lost their memories.

"What did you come here for?" SARU glared at newcomer.

"This..." Zanark quickly unleashed his Keshin, "Makaiou Zodiac!" A large axe was his weapon. Without wasting a second, Zanark swung the weapon across the monster's chest.

"Zanark!? What are you doing!?"

"Just cleaning up some garbage."

Cecil screeched in pain. Blood splattered from the torn skin.

"Stop!?" SARU growled pointing his weapon at Zanark.

"SARU! Zanark! Stop fighting!" Fei yelled desperately. He didn't want to see his friends fight amongst eachother.

SARU stared down at the green haired boy, "...Fei?"

"Huh?"

SARU held his head in pain, "What is this feeling?"

"Get away, rabbit!" Zanark flung his weapon towards Fei.

The green haired boy had no time to move. Bracing himself, Fei shut his eyes.

A fireball flung out of nowhere and deflected the incoming axe away from Fei.

"That attack!?" Yuuchi recognized it. Looking up to where the fireball presumely came from, a hooded figure stood. "Delta!?"

"Nee...chan?" Cecil mumbled.

Chappie was tied to the Root Agent's waist and unable to move. Delta already had equipped her Keshin and was summoning more fireballs, "I won't let you hurt my brother anymore."

"H-how did you get here...!?" Yuuchi asked, frowning.

"Who do you think I am? Getting out and coming here is a simple task for someone like myself." Delta boasted. "Now... Let's get back to business."

Zanark started to laugh, "I like it, and things are starting to get interesting!" He summoned his weapon back to his hand.

Before Zanark started his attack, however, Cecil slammed his giant claws down at him. Zanark barely avoided the surprise attack.

"Tch, I almost forgot about you..."

"I won't let you hurt Nee-chan!" Slowly, Cecil was regaining control over his new body.

"Hm?" Zanark frowned and put his hand over his earpiece, "Fine... I'll do as you say gramps..."

From a pouch around his waist, Zanark pulled out a small circular device. "Move Mode." A feminine voice called and Zanark threw it towards Cecil and SARU.

"Cecil!?" Delta tried to run to him, but her brother had already been transported away.

"Too bad." Zanark cackled as he too disappeared.

"SARU... he remembered my name..." Fei mumbled.

Yuuchi put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Let's get them back; our comrades and our friends."

"Yeah!"

"And? What are we going to do from here?" Nagito frowned.

"That's well, participate, of course... In the wars!" Yuuchi said simply in a mocking tone.

"So you wish to participate in our shows?" An old man's voice asked. A square screen appeared before the group and the chairman of El Dorado, Toudou was on it.

"Yes, it's what we want." Yuuchi glared.

"To think you'd come back here on your own... Along with our failed android and traitor..." The man looked over at Itsuki and Delta. "I assumed Fei would return eventually... Afterall, we still have his dear father and bear with us..."

"Dad and Wonderbot!?" Fei whispered.

"We were coming slightly short on Soldiers, if you register your team name and members, we'll accept your challenge against our teams. What do you say?" Toudou smirked.

"What are you planning with my brother?" Delta demanded.

The man laughed in response, "He has become a valuble subject... If you are afraid of his death, then relax. We want him alive as much as you."

Delta clenched her fists, "don't put my feelings for him and yours on the same boat!" She hissed.

Toudou just continued to laugh casually, "So, what do you say, Yuuchi?"

The white haired boy glanced back at his teammates for approval. When Delta too agreed, he turned his attention back to the screen, "We are Team Izanagi; we accept your challenge, El Dorado!"

"Excellent." Toudou smiled, "Your first Wars will be held tomorrow night, a simple win 2 of 3 battles rule. The Soldiers will be randomly chosen by the roulette prior to each battle. Further rules will be explained further... Until then." The screen turned off.

"So the time has come..." Yuuchi grinned, "For us to actually participate in the Wars..."

* * *

**Team Izanagi has officially become a team and are about to participate in their first Wars. Their first opponents, Zanark Domain, a team popular among the audience. Who will fight in the first battle!? Next Avatar Wars: Tag Battle.**

* * *

**Avatar Wars terms:**

**Soldier:** Keshin users and participants of the wars. Depending on bets, the victorious team recieves money as a prize.

**Wars:** a sport where two teams of Soldiers engage in a series of battles. Sometimes results in death. Seen as a performance for spectators.

**Battle:** a single fight between two or more Soldiers.

**Class:** soldiers are divided into 4 different classes; Warrior, Assassin, Castor and Guardian, depending on their Keshin type.

**Virtual Cube:** creates the battle field for a single battle. Unlike the Wars this doesn't have any spectators and is used as practice usually.

**Rule Master:** the rule maker of the battle. A professional is the Rule Master of a Wars battle, however, the person who threw the Virtual Cube can set the rules for a regular battle.


	5. Tag Team

Tag Battle

"Huh? Aren't you Itsuki?" Delta gasped after getting a better look at everyone on the team.

Itsuki started to rub the back of his head shyly, "It's been a long time... Delta-san..."

Delta frowned, "I told you to stop with the formalities! But I'm glad you made it out fine."

Itsuki bowed respectively, "I currently work as a bartender at the Setsui Zan. I am an android, so my "young" age wasn't a problem."

"Well you are also known as the Informer. People come to him when they want to find things out." Nagito explained.

Yuuchi let out a big sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"How are we all going to fit in that small apartment room? We only have two futons and very little space!" Yuuchi frowned.

Chappie chuckled, "that's what you were thinking of?"

"I'm more worried about tomorrows Wars..." Fei sighed, "You suddenly make me the Captain too..."

"Well Captain, you're experienced with that kind of stuff." Yuuchi pointed out.

"I only was Garu's captain..."

* * *

It was late so, the team started to get ready for bed.

"No, it's okay, I don't need a bed." Nagito kept turning down the offers for a futon, "You know I don't feel cold or hot, a bed's not necessary."

"But..."

"I guess I don't need one either then..." Fei nodded.

"Then I'll take one!" Delta said, claiming a futon for herself.

Itsuki turned to Yuuchi, "I agree that you should use it. If we when tomorrows Wars, we can buy more futons with the prize money."

"If?" Yuuchi repeated.

"You get prize money?" Fei asked.

Delta nodded, "Depending on the amount of bets made, the prize money changes."

"Hmm... Don't tell me you're actually more for the money rather than defeating El Dorado." Fei sighed.

"Huh!? No way..." Yuuchi laughed, "But yeah, kind of true!"

"You still don't change..."

"Well I used my Keshin twice today and I'm exhausted. Good night!" Delta growled before burying herself into the blanket.

"...let's sleep..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Fei got thirsty and awoke from his sleep. He was leaning against the wall and felt slightly stiff. He looked up and noticed Itsuki working on the table in the far corner of the room.

"You woke up too?"

Fei frowned, "Androids sleep?"

"No, no, not me." Itsuki giggled. He pointed towards the balcony, "Nagito too."

Fei walked over to the girl who sat alone outside. "Can I sit here too?"

Nagito seemed surprised at first but nodded.

"Can't sleep either?" Fei asked.

"Haha... Its more like I don't want to sleep." Nagito sighed. "I'm scared, scared of tomorrow."

Fei noticed Nagito was shaking.

"It's not uncommon for people to die in a Wars. It all depends on what the audience wants..." Nagito bit her lips, "I'm not scared of dying myself, but am afraid of seeing... Sorry... forget what I just said."

Fei didn't know what to say. So the two Second Stage Children sat in silence.

* * *

Next day, at the El Dorado Arena. Team Izanagi awaited in the waiting room prepared for them until their Wars began.

"A team uniform?" Fei frowned as he examined the clothes Yuuchi forced him to wear suddenly. A red elbow length sweater with black under armor underneath and black knee length shorts and ankle height sneakers.

"It's really easy to move around in." Yuuchi smiled.

"Yeah, but is it necessary? We're going armed anyways." Fei pointed out.

Yuuchi frowned, "Don't say that!"

"I don't mind it." Delta smiled. She had put the hood over her head. "It gives the 'team' feel."

"I don't mind!" Nagito grinned.

It was then a screen appeared in the front of the room, Toudou was shown on it. "Hello, hello, Soldiers of Izanagi. Your Wars is about to begin, please proceed to the Team Dome and await the roulette's decision."

As the screen disappeared the room's door opened. Fei look a deep breath and led the team to where they were instructed to go.

The Team Dome was an area for Team members to view the match. It sound can only travel into the dome, but not out; in other words, advise cannot be given to the fighting Soldiers.

Before entering the dome, the two opposing teams would meet.

"So, we meet again!" A familiar loud voice laughed.

Fei turned and gasped, "Y-you're our opponents, Zanark!?"

The tall boy kept laughing, "My team Zanark Domain, shall be your first opponents."

"This is kinda bad..." Itsuki whispered, "they're team is quite popular with the audience."

"What difference does that make?" Fei frowned.

"Does the little rabbit not know?" Zanark mocked, "In a Wars, getting the audience's attention is the key. They like you; you stay, simple as that."

"El Dorado's planning to crush us." Nagito said.

Fei remembered what she had said last night. He was confused since Nagito wasn't showing any stress or fear like she did then. Fei quickly dismissed the thought.

"I can't wait to see who I get to crush today!" Zanark cackled before following his team into their dome.

"Let's go..." Delta sighed.

* * *

"Welcome to the El Dorado Arena for today's final Wars! On the left, we have the powerful, violent and dominating, Team Zanark Domain! And on the right, oh? A new team!? Team Izanagi! Please place your bets, and enjoy tonight's final shows."

* * *

A roulette appeared in the back of the room. It started to spin.

"This Wars, as mentioned before, will be the best 2 of 3 battles. The first and last battles will be a tag battle, so two Soldiers will be selected."

Pi pi pi! The roulette stopped.

"Soldier Delta, Soldier Itsuki. Please step onto the platform."

The two obediently did as the voice instructed. Slowly the platform exited the dome and took the Soldiers to the arena.

"Do your best!" Yuuchi shouted.

* * *

On the arena, a single man stood between the two teams, "I am this Wars Rule Master, Sarjis." His all black robe also indicated his position. The man placed a cube in the middle, creating the stage for the battle.

"Ngh!? What's this stench!?" Delta frowned holding her nose. They were sent to a swamp area. Tropical trees surrounded them and the ground was marshy making it extremely difficult to walk in.

"Hehe, we're going to crush you!" A girl with long dark coloured pig tails cackled. Her cheeks were rosy with blush.

Next to her a black haired boy laughed along with her. His eyes were completely covered by his hair, "Let's enjoy this fight, Yasha."

"Of course we will, Meizu." She cackled.

"You may take your Keshin out." Sarjis mumbled as he stepped up onto a flying platform.

Yasha smirked, "Hien no Suzaku!" A red-orange armour with white tights enveloped the Zanark Domain Soldier. On her back were wing-like ornaments. She held no visible weapon.

Meizu also unleashed his keshin, "Genei no Dalamanglass!" A purple cloth like armour was equipped with a darker purple cape flowing from his back. His weapon was a staff.

Delta and Itsuki also unleashed their keshins.

"Seinaru Kyuubi!"

"Jinkou Keshin Plasmashadow GK!"

After confirming that they were ready, the Rule Master clicked the button, "Battle Start!" The voice resonated into everyone's head.

"Let's go!" Meizu ran up to Delta and swung his staff at her. Itsuki quickly stood between them and deflected the blow with his sheild.

"Onibi Dama!" Delta summoned a large blue fire ball and shot it towards Meizu. Before contact, the fire ball bursted into multiple fire shards.

"Ouch, ouch!" Meizu gasped.

Yasha laughed at her teammate.

"Yeah, yeah... Hilarious..." Meizu snorted trying to distingish the fire on himself.

"They're... Playing..." Fei groaned.

"Zanark Domain is known for their playful fighting styles and rough plays." Yuuchi said.

Delta frowned, "You're so annoying!" Delta summoned more fireballs and shot them towards the two Soldiers.

"Aww, have a little fun, Delta." Yasha conjured red feathers and shot them at the fire balls. The feathers absorbed the fire and kept flying towards Delta. "Fire doesn't work on me!" Yasha kept cackling.

"Tch...!" Delta barely was able to avoid them.

"Opening!" Meizu laughed. He spun his staff creating dark energy and shooting it out, "Dancing Ghost!"

The energy moved in a life-like motion and wrapped around Delta.

Itsuki threw his shield like a frisbee. A thin wire stretched from it as if the shield was a large yo-yo.

Not expecting this, Meizu was hit by Itsuki's attack and the energy released Delta.

"Thanks, Itsuki..." She gasped. She quickly got ready for her next attack.

Yasha gathered bright energy, "Crazy Sunlight!" A blinding light shown throughout the arena.

Itsuki put his shield back in front of him, a dark aura was gathered around it, "Guardian Command K08, Shadow Hand!" An eerie hand emerged from the aura and grabbed Meizu.

"What!?" He gasped.

"Castor Command 12, Hanabi Rain!" Delta shot an exploding fire ball at the trapped Soldier.

"Argh!?" He screamed and his armed disappeared. Meizu was out of the game.

"Yes!"

"Don't get cocky, kid!" Yasha was already behind Delta. She dug her fingers into the former Root Agent's back, "Atomic Flare!" Delta was blasted down onto the ground and she too lost her armed. Delta was out.

"Delta!?" Itsuki yelled.

"Now its one on one..." Nagito mumbled.

"Heheh." Yasha sneered as she leaped into the air. She summoned many sharp thorn-like feathers directing them towards the unconscious Delta.

"She can't be thinking of...!?" Fei gasped.

The crowd let out a cheer, chanting Yasha's name; encouraging her.

"Tenkuu no Mai!" She cackled and all the feathers shot downwards.

Itsuki immediately stood in front of Delta trying to block the hissatsu with his shield, however, there were too many. As the feathers pierced the shield it eventually cracked it into many pieces.

"Urk..." Itsuki hacked. The rest of the feathers jabbed into him. He kept himself from falling until all the feathers were shot. Itsuki's armed disappeared and the fight was over.

"Winner, Zanark Domain!"

"Tch..." Yasha snorted.

The crowd let out an "Awww..." No kills were made during this battle.

The rules were rules however; since both their keshins disappeared, the battle was over. The first aid team hurried over to the defeated Soldiers to treat them.

There was a slight break between battles and the Soldiers had the opportunity to exit their domes to meet their teammates.

"Delta, Itsuki! Are you alright?" Fei yelled running up to the beds the two were placed in.

"They'll both be fine..." The nurse sighed, "The android might take a while to fix though..."

"Thank-you." Yuuchi nodded and the nurse exited the room.

"As expected from El Dorado, such fast medic system." Nagito chuckled.

"Huh? Isn't it normally like this?" Fei frowned.

"High class aren't you?" Nagito sighed.

"Sorry..."

Chappie gasped, "Delta!"

"Don't worry." Yuuchi nodded, "We still have a chance. And as long as your alive, you still have another chance."

"Just concentrate on healing." Fei reassured.

"O-okay..." Delta groaned before closing her eyes once more.

Suddenly the announcement rang into their heads, "Soldiers, please return to your domes to prepare for next battle."

Fei nodded, "Let's go!"

* * *

**The second battle for the Wars against Zanark Domain is about to begin. Since they lost their first battle, Team Izanagi must win the next two to claim victory (and the prize money). But the other team's captain has still yet to come... Next on Avatar Wars: VS Zanark**

* * *

**I hope the fight scenes aren't too confusing...if they are, please tell me so I can try to explain them better.  
Please Read & Review... even if its a single line... I like having reviews like any other writer...  
****ANYWAYS, thanks for reading and stay tuned for next Chapter XD**


	6. VS Zanark

VS Zanark

The roulette stopped, "Next Soldier, Nagito."

Stepping forward onto the platform, Nagito turned towards Yuuchi and Fei, "Well, guess its my turn."

"Just think about surviving, alright?" Yuuchi whispered.

Nagito gave one last smile before she was transported away.

3 total battles and they have already lost their first one. Though no one said this out loud, the last two matches must be won.

Nagito looked ahead to see who her opponent was. Her eyes opened wide.

"I'm so lucky I got the solo fight. Hate working with others." Zanark laughed as he looked down at Nagito. "Hmm, so you're my opponent, girl?"

Yuuchi frowned, "Zanark... Nagito, please be careful..."

The virtual world was created. Nagito and Zanark were transported to a simple stage. There were walls however they were transparent making the audience visible.

"Hmm... I like this..." Zanark sneered as he unleashed his Keshin, "Makaiou Zodiac!" His weapon was a large axe.

Nagito took a deep breath, "Noroware no Kariya Laelaps!" She held her dagger in front of her with her free hand behind her back.

The Crowd cheered. "You get her, Zanark! Crush her!"

"Battle Start!"

Zanark lunged towards Nagito along with that announcement. He swung his giant weapon down onto her.

Concentrating her aura onto her weapon, Nagito directed the path of the axe to fall next to her. Zanark's attack completely missed her.

"Ho, interesting..." Zanark grinned.

Nagito went to jab him, but Zanark swiftly stepped back, avoiding it.

"For an Assassin type, your style's pretty interesting." Zanark grinned, "If normal attacks don't work..." He swung his axe back, storing energy on to it.

Nagito quickly tried to stop him by stabbing him with her dagger, "I won't let you...!"

"Too late," Zanark grinned. Red energy surrounded his weapon sharpening it. "Red Prison!"

He thrust the energy towards Nagito. She started to walk along the walls of the arena trying to avoid the energy blasts. Eventually it trapped her. Red spikes grew out of the energy piercing the trapped girl.

"Argh!" Nagito fell to the ground as the energy dispelled.

"Nagito!" Yuuchi yelled from the observatory dome.

Zanark sneered as he picked Nagito up by the neck. The girl had almost no more strength left, but was barely able to keep her Keshin out.

"For an assassin type, you put up a good fight. But of course no match for me." Zanark laughed, "I don't understand why you would try so hard to stay conscious... It'd be easier to just let yourself fade..."

"Ngh..." Nagito choked. Blood trickled from her head and wounds.

Yuuchi banged desperately on the observatory dome walls, "Stop! Nagito, just forfeit!" He screamed though he knew his voice wouldn't pass through the glass barrier.

Zanark started to hold his axe to finally knock his opponent out, but stopped as the crowd started to chant.

"Kill her, Kill her, Kill her!"

"Hmm..." The boy smiled. "I guess since they couldn't get a kill last battle, they're thirsty for your death."

"No!" Yuuchi gasped, tears started to fall from his eyes. He started to bang the wall harder.

Chappie whimpered softly seeing this. There was nothing they could do. Fei couldn't believe how cruel the people he knew could become. Even Zanark whom he fought alongside during the Ragnarok, wouldn't hesitate to take the life of his opponent.

"Sorry girl, but the crowd gets what they wish to see." Zanark lifted his weapon, ready to swing it down on Nagito.

If they lost here, team Izanagi wouldn't be able to fulfil its goal to defeat El Dorado. Nagito knew she couldn't lose. As Zanark swung his axe, Nagito realized his grip on her neck loosened. Quickly she stabbed the hand which held her and was released from his grip.

"What!?"

Gasping for air, Nagito swiftly took a step back already in her stance. Zanark quickly lifted his axe for another swing.

"Now!" Nagito immediately stepped towards Zanark and was directly in front of him. She pressed her daggar to just touch his chest, "Defuse Cord!" A red energy exploded and sent Zanark flying across the arena.

"Argh!" The blow caused him to fall unconscious and his armed disappeared.

"Winner, Team Izanagi: Nagito."

Nagito's armed disappeared. Though she was exhausted, and blood oozed from her wounds, she refrained from falling over and held her hands up to the audience, smiling. The crowd responded with a booming cheer and applause.

"Wow! That newcomer defeated the Zanark!"

"Too bad she didn't have time to kill him..."

"Team Izanagi... might be interesting to watch their battles."

"That girl's kinda cute too."

The Wars are a show, until you exit the arena, you can't rest.

When she was away from the crowds' eyes, Nagito slumped tiredly against the wall. The first aid team quickly started to bandage her up and stop the blood from flowing.

"Nagito!" Yuuchi gasped, he shoved the strangers away and kneeled down next to his teammate.

"Heh, heh, I did it, Yuuchi. I won." The blue haired girl grinned.

The large gash on her forhead looked like it was going to be a permanent scar. Yuuchi gently stroke her hair, "I'm so glad... That you're alive..." He sobbed.

"It's your turn to win next." Nagito smiled.

Yuuchi nodded, "Leave it to us."

Fei stood next, "We'll win for sure!"

The two hurried back to the dome leaving Nagito.

"Please, you have to rest!" A nurse desperately tried to stop him, however, he forced himself through. He stood over Nagito breathing deeply.

"Zanark?" Nagito frowned.

"Why?" He growled, "Why didn't you kill me? You could've easily hit me in the vitals if you wanted; why didn't you!?"

"Why do I have to kill you?"

Zanark paused, "Why? This is the Wars! People come to watch to see people die!" He clenched his fists angrily, "You won't gain any popularity that way!"

"Ahh, that doesn't matter to me." Nagito laughed. "Ow, ow... Laughing hurts..." She sighed.

"What did you come here to do? Team Izanagi...?"

Nagito steadied herself against the wall and slowly stood up. She smiled, "To take down El Dorado."

**The final round of the Wars beginning. Yuuchi and Fei fight. Meanwhile, Zanark slowly starts questioning the reason why and how he ended up fighting in the Wars. Next Avatar Wars: Last Battle.**

* * *

**Hahaha... updated almost immediately after the previous chapter... XD Please Review... aYe...**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Last Battle

Last Battle

Nagito walked into the dome. Since she won her battle, she was allowed to watch the next from the team dome rather than a screen.

"Nagi! Does it hurt?" Chappie asked as she entered. Yuuchi and Fei had already entered the arena and it was only them inside.

"Only when I laugh. High class medication works so well." Nagito grinned. "Well, my powers probably helped with the healing."

"We should cheer for Fei and Yuu!" Chappie pointed towards the arena.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Who would've thought that Zanark would actually lose..." A short tanned yellow haired boy sighed.

Beside him a much taller, bulkier boy stood with his arms crossed. He just glared towards his opponents, Yuuchi and Fei.

The Rule Master placed the cube in the center to create the next virtual world. A city with large tall buildings and people-less streets. It looked exactly like a city did about 200 years ago.

"I'm Zanark Domain's Goburis!" The short boy announced before unleashing his Keshin, "Gokuen no Ashura" a yellowish orange armour enveloped him with three wing-like ornaments on his back. His weapon was fisticuffs.

"Shuten." The other boy mumbled, "Kyoshin Gigantes!" A thick brown armour was created and his arms were covered by two large shields.

Fei and Yuuchi both unleashed their keshin as well,

"Kousoku Toushi Robin!"

"Gousetsu no Saia!"

"Battle Start!"

"We have to win..." Fei mumbled as he charged towards his opponents.

Yuuchi gasped and quickly grabbed Fei's arm to stop him from continuing. "Calm down!" He growled.

"Huh!?" Fei frowned.

Suddenly large crashing sounds were heard. Steel bars had randomly conjured from the sky, landing on the city roads. Few seconds after contact with the road, the bars disappeared as if it never had dropped. If Yuuchi hadn't stopped him, he would've been squashed.

"Final battles usually have a twist like this to them... Remember that, Captain."

"Don't say that so calmly!?"

"I won't be able to save you everytime, so pay attention to what's going on above!" Yuuchi grinned as he conjured an icy spear, throwing it towards the Zanark Domain Soldiers.

Shuten put his arms forward and protected himself with his shields. The spear stuck into them and slowly started to freeze them slightly, "Interesting..."

Goburis cackled as he lunged at Yuuchi attempting to punch him, though it was guarded easily. The two quickly stepped back as another steel bar fell right in between.

The short boy stored energy into his fists and punched the bar, "Tiger Drive!"

"Shit." Having no time to avoid it, the bar crashed into Yuuchi before it touched the ground. The white haired boy hit his head hard with that blow, but seemed unfazed by it. "Sneaky attack."

"Yuuchi!" Fei gasped.

"Captain, don't worry, it's just a scratch." He assured as he wiped the blood away from his head. "Let's try this then." Snapping his fingers, Yuuchi created copies of himself, "Decoy Release!"

All the Yuuchis held their weapons and went off to attack their opponents.

"What!?"

"Hmf, those are nothing!" Goburis growled as he punched the copies away.

Gathering black sand into his palms, Shuten threw it towards the numerous copies, "Sand Cutter!" The sand traveled along the ground causing the copies to disappear one by one.

"Now, Fei!"

Fei leaped into the air as one of the steel bars started to fall. Gathering energy onto his feet, he kicked the entire bar downwards, "Bouncer Rabbit!" The bar seemed to have split into three as it swerved towards the two Soldiers.

Shuten sneered, "You call that an attack? Gigantic Bomb!" Shuten easily caught the steel pipes between his knuckles.

"Sorry..." Yuuchi whispered from behind the two, "did you think THAT was the attack?"

"When did he...!?" Goburis gasped.

Yuuchi swung his spear downwards shooting out a tremendous icicle energy, "Icicle Road!"

"Argh!" The two's armed disappeared.

"Yes!" Fei cheered.

* * *

Zanark walked along the halls of the stadium, deep in thought.

"Team Izanagi had claimed victory over Zanark Domain!" The TV screens placed almost everywhere in the stadium announced as they recaped the battles. "For a first Wars, they have quite brilliantly and caught the attention of many fans..." The newscastor exclaimed to another.

"Yes, especially the Soldier, Nagito who defeated the Zanark. Quite unexpected, yes?"

Zanark clenched his fist, "Defeat El Dorado, she says... Why would they do that?" He growled to himself and continued walking. He held his head; something had always strucken him as strange, but he could never find out what. After his talk with Nagito, those missing pieces seemed to be slowly appearing.

"Hey~ its Zanark, the loser~"

Zanark immediately recognized the feminine voice and didn't respond at all.

"Listen to people when their talking to you, you jerk!" Her playful tone suddenly turned harsh.

"Quit yelling Beta!" Zanark snapped.

"I came all this way to see how you were..." Beta started to play with her light blue hair, "See, my team seems to be their next opponents..."

"As Protocol Omega!?"

"No, of course not! I'd hate to be paired with Alpha and Gamma again..." She pouted.

Zanark frowned, "again?"

"Oh right, tehe" she lightly hit her own head, "you don't remember..." She grinned slyly.

"What do you mean?"

Beta just chuckled as she walked away, "Oh Zanark... like I'd tell you."

"Tch." Zanark growled under his breath. "El Dorado... They're hiding something from me... and somehow," Zanark switched his attention to the screen behind him, "Team Izanagi knows about it..."

* * *

Yuuchi sighed as he collapsed on the futon. After a looong interview and photo takings, team Izanagi finally were back in their apartment.

Itsuki was fixed and went into the kitchen to pour everyone a drink.

"Thanks, Itsuki... For saving me during the battle..." Delta mumbled.

The android stared wide-eyed at the hooded girl but smiled, "We're teammates, and you saved me as well."

Delta just stared at her hands.

"Do we always have to do all those interviews after winning a Wars?" Fei sighed tiredly.

"Uh huh..." Yuuchi mumbled.

"Our next Wars is scheduled in two days... At least we have one day to rest." Nagito sighed. She was ripping off her bandages for her wounds have already healed. As Yuuchi thought, the scar on her left forehead still remained.

"Money Yuu! How much money did you get?" Chappie exclaimed.

Yuuchi grinned, "Enough for a feast tomorrow! To celebrate our victory."

"I just lost, nothing for me to cele..."

"Don't say that, Delta." Nagito smiled, "This Wars was the Team's victory."

"...yeah..."

"I poured tea for everyone." Itsuki smiled and handed everyone a cup.

"...did we have this many dishes?" Nagito frowned.

"Ah, don't worry; I brought them myself."

"When did you do that, Itsuki!?" Yuuchi asked.

"As soon as I joined the team. Though I must admit... This place is too small for 5 people..." The android frowned scanning the room.

"It has working water; warm water if you use Chappie, and enough candles to light the entire room. What more can you ask for from a free room." Nagito answered.

Fei stared wide-eyed, "Chappie can warm the water!? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Huh? Didn't we, Captain?" Yuuchi asked thoughtfully.

"I put up with a cold shower for nothing...?"

"Well, It's not like you can get sick anyways." Delta mumbled as she took a sip from her drink.

"...yeah..." Nagito sighed. She then flinched.

"Nagito? Is someone wanting to enter?" Yuuchi asked.

"Enter?" Fei frowned.

Yuuchi explained, "Nagito protects this place with a barrier; its how we avoided being found by El Dorado. No one can enter her without her permission."

"How'd I get in then!?" Delta frowned.

"I let you in." Nagito simply stated.

"What!?"

"Anyways, I'll let him in."

Yuuchi immediately gasped, "What!? Why!?"

Nagito grinned, "He wants to meet Fei really badly..."

"...me?"

* * *

**Lost memories which have returned, and a rumour that arises from the spectators of Team Izanagi's battle against Zanark Domain. Fei then learns of Yuuchi's secret. Next Avatar Wars: Crimson Snow.**


	8. Crimson Snow

Crimson Snow

Fei went out to see who entered. It was their previous opponent, Zanark Alvonic.

"Hey..." He mumbled, but then started to laugh, "Crazy isn't it, what this world's become."

"Y-you wanted to meet me?" Fei shouted.

Zanark looked the green-haired boy in the eye, "All of team Izanagi I wanted to meet, but particularly you... How'd you escape El Dorado's clutches!?"

"What!? Wait, Zanark did you...?"

"Yeah..." He growled, "I remembered, about the Ragnarok, Chrono Storm and you; how'd you escape, not only your memories, but also with your powers from being taken away?"

"C-calm down...! You're still confused, relax..." Fei gasped.

"Do you really believe you can defeat El Dorado?"

Fei stared at his former teammate, "Yes, I do believe that."

* * *

"...and? Why'd you let him in?" Delta glared at the newcomer Fei invited inside.

"Well, its chilly outside, and he's kinda an outcast right now... Couldn't leave him." Fei mumbled not making eye contact.

"Would you like some tea...?"

Zanark frowned, "You're Itsuki the bartender, correct?"

The android nodded.

"You don't seem very 'android'-like." Zanark sneered.

Itsuki calmly smiled, "I get told that very often.

Zanark turned to Yuuchi, "I never thought I'd see you come back after running away like that..."

Yuuchi just stared down at his tea and nodded slowly.

"What do you me..." Fei started but was interrupted by Nagito, who quickly changed the subject. In the end, he never got the chance to ask the question he had.

* * *

"C'mon Fei, you can carry more than that." Nagito mumbled as she checked the list once more. She, Fei and Yuuchi had gone out to by ingredients for a hot pot for tonight.

"I think we have enough meat..." Fei sighed as he tried his best to carry the heavy bags.

Yuuchi chuckled, "Fei, you were not strong despite being a Second Stage Children..."

"Shut up!" Fei snapped bright red.

Nagito grinned, "Should I carry it for you?"

"No thank-you!" Fei huffed as he started to pick up the pace.

"Simple like usual." Yuuchi grinned. He then noticed a sweet scent drifting in the wind. As he turned towards Nagito, a large cream puff was stuffed in front of his face. "N-Nagito...?"

"You wanted it didn't you..." She sighed, "Cloud Bakery's cream puff?"

Yuuchi frowned, "...yeah..." he took the treat with his free hand. He immediately took a bite from it. "Thanks" he mumbled.

"Let's do our best, huh? In the Wars."

"I-I'm sorry for dragging you into this... the Wars you avoided for so long." Yuuchi whispered.

Nagito sighed, "Yeah, all you're fault."

"Nagito!?"

The girl grinned, "But, well... better than working under El Dorado."

* * *

Fei had continued walking and got separated from Nagito and Yuuchi. He sat himself on a nearby bench to put the bags he carried down.

"Haah... What am I going to do...? I'm completely lost..." Fei groaned.

"Excuse me..." A young couple approached the green haired boy.

"Yes?"

"Um... Sorry if we're wrong."

"But are you Fei Rune of Team Izanagi?" They asked.

Fei nodded.

"Could you introduce us to the Soldier Yuuchi? We were fans of him, so surprised to see him suddenly appear in a new team! Well, can you?"

Fei frowned, "Suddenly appear? Was he in the Wars before this?"

The couple exchanged glances, "Don't you know?" The woman asked.

"It was such a sight to see him drenched his enemy's blood..." The man said eyes sparkling, "He has the arena name, Crimson Snow... Hey, are you listening?"

Fei wasn't. His mind was full of what just was said. Yuuchi used to participate in the Wars? Well, it probably was possible; Yuuchi was with El Dorado for a while. But why hide it?

"Um, could you te..." Fei started, but realized that the couple were no longer there. Fei let out a deep sigh, "How to get back now..."

* * *

"Finally back, Fei! Where were you?" Chappie chirped. Fei slumped down as soon as he was in the apartment, exhausted. "Fei?" Chappie asked when the boy didn't answer.

"Where's Yuuchi?"

"He's already sleeping."

"Before dinner?"

Chappie frowned, "You're really late, you know..."

"I-I got lost!" Fei blushed.

"Oh Fei! You're back!" Nagito said as she came to grab the groceries he brought in, "now it's only Delta."

"Delta's not back?" It was past 8 and very dark outside. Fei wondered what could be keeping her out this late.

"Since Yuuchi's asleep, guess I'll cook. Though it's really just chopping the vegetables up and putting them in a pot." Nagito sighed.

"Ah, I'll help too!" Fei exclaimed as he ran after her.

Even after the hot pot was made, Delta hadn't returned. So the group decided to eat without her. It wasn't until everyone was asleep that Delta came home.

* * *

Careful not to wake anyone Delta slowly crept through the kitchen. Suddenly a candle was lit surprising the former Route Agent.

"Where have you been, Delta?" Itsuki asked. He then noticed how dirty and bruised she was. "Training?"

Delta avoided eye contact, "Doesn't matter to you... I... I just can't stand losing all the time, alright!" She blushed.

Itsuki smiled softly, "Yeah... I understand..."

"What?"

"Nothing, let me wake Chappie to warm the food for you." Itsuki walked into the room where everyone was asleep.

Delta's tummy started to cry which made her realize how hungry she was.

* * *

**Next Avatar Wars**

**The next Wars has begun, but instead of a series of battles like against Zanark Domain, this time it's a shuffle battle. Their opponents are none other than one of the Protocol Omega captain's, Beta. Meanwhile, Fei is still bothered by what he heard about Yuuchi and decide to find out himself... next Avatar Wars: VS Beta.**


	9. VS Beta

VS Beta

For their second wars, Team Izanagi were in the waiting room provided for them. There was still time before so they just laid around the room.

Nagito, Yuuchi, Itsuki and Chappie were playing cards leisurely.

"H-how can you guys be so... easy going right before a Wars?" Zanark frowned.

"I can't help thinking the same..." Delta sighed.

"Worrying about it won't benefit anyone, but our opponents." Nagito said as she examined her hand, "Well, we don't even know they will be..."

"You three want to play?" Yuuchi smiled.

Fei let out a long sigh, "I can't take my mind off our last battle..." He glanced down at Nagito and then at Zanark.

"Injuries and death are normal occurences in the Wars, if your scared, don't participate." Itsuki simply said as he put down a pair.

"Yup!" Nagito nodded.

"Well, I'm not joining." Delta said.

The door behind them opened and a blue-gray haired girl jumped in, "Hello~ everyone from Izanagi!"

Delta gasped immediately, "B-Beta...!?"

Beta smiled slyly at her, "Well, well, isn't the traitor, Delta-chan. Or did you prefer Delta-kun?"

Delta breathed in to try to keep her cool, "I assume you're our next opponent."

"Yup yup! A-ra, Zanark joined you too?"

"No, I'm not part of this team..." Zanark growled.

Fei stared at the Route Agent, she was still the same as ever. Could it be that the Route Agents knew of El Dorado's true motives?

"Long time no see, Fei-kun!" She smiled and waved. Beta looked towards the group playing cards, "You guys are pretty relaxed. Or have you already given up?"

"Ah, I got joker!" Yuuchi sighed sadly.

"Listen when people talk to you! That's it, my team'll crush you so you'll fear the Wars!" Beta yelled, her tone suddenly became rough and harsh. She then turned to leave, "bye~bye~!"

"Haha! Yuu lost again!" Chappie squeaked.

"Uwah... They completely ignored that Beta..." Fei sighed.

Zanark smiled, "I guess you have to be somewhat twisted to change the world..."

"You can't say that, Zanark." Fei giggled.

* * *

SARU sat down back into his chair. He had just completed a Wars and finally got a break. He hadn't seen that servant boy since that day. He took of his goggles off and started to wipe the blood and sweat with the towel he was handed.

His towel was stained red and threw it in the trash before getting a clear glance at it. SARU had started to ponder whether what he was doing was right. To hurt, to kill his opponents had become so normal... but that day.

"For the next Wars, Team Izanagi VS Team Beta! What kind of battle will it be...!?"

The screen showed previous battles the members participated in as they made comments on them.

"This new Soldier, Nagito of Izanagi, is very promising. I thought for sure she wouldn't make it during that battle." The commentary laughed.

SARU couldn't help stare at the screen. He remembered that girl, she was the one who broke into El Dorado that day.

Next, the screen switched to Fei's battle.

SARU frowned, "Fei... Rune...?"

* * *

"Shuffle Battle!?" Fei repeated.

Itsuki started to explain, "A Shuffle Battle is where all 5 Soldiers in a team participate. Only one person actually fights at a time, but they are switched in and out."

"Switched? How?"

"Bracelets. They have a switch on them and when two people press them about the same time, they switch locations."

"Uwah... Really?" Nagito frowned.

"Well, only while in the arena... Anyways, we all have to wear this braclet during this battle." Itsuki handed each of them a small metal colourless bracelet and they proceeded to put it around their left wrists.

"Looks pretty durable..." Nagito observed as she tested it before wearing it.

"Oh, and one more thing, even if you're not fighting, you must keep your Keshin armed. If you stop it, then your team loses." Itsuki added.

"Huh? So if we defeat one person..."

"Then we win. Timing and teamwork is important."

"Yeah! So, who'll fight first?" Fei asked.

"Maybe Captain should start? He's the leader anyways." Yuuchi smiled and the rest of the group agreed.

"...fine..." The green haired boy sighed.

* * *

As they left to head to the arena, Delta stopped when she was called by a familiar voice.

"E-Einamu...!?"

The light brown haired boy walked up to her, "So you did leave El Dorado..."

Delta nodded, "What do you want?" She crossed her arms tightly, "How's Alpha doing?"

Einamu sighed, "I haven't seen him much lately actually. Taken off his team..."

"Huh? Why?"

The boy scratched his head, "B-Beta dragged me into her's..." He groaned.

"Ahaha... Wait? That mean's your my opponent today!?" Delta gasped.

"Yes... but that's not why I wanted to talk." Einamu frowned. He peered over at the secruity camera found in the hallway and quietly whispered into Delta's ear.

Delta widened her eyes, "Serious...!?" When Einamu nodded, she thanked him for the information and went back to her teammates.

"Where were you?" Yuuchi frowned.

"Sorry..." Delta huffed, "C-can I see something for a sec...?"

* * *

The teams both took their positions in the arena, standing face to face with each other.

At the same time, all 10 Soldiers unleashed their souls and equipped them.

* * *

**Beta- Kokuu no Megami Athena**

**Dorimu- Onsoku no Varius**

**Orca- Miwaku no Dalamanrose**

**Ward- Kyou Senshi Diaberu**

**Einamu- Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus**

* * *

**Fei- Kosoku Toushi Robin**

**Yuuchi- Gosetsu no Saia**

**Nagito- Noroware no Kariya Laelaps**

**Delta- Seinaru Kyuubi**

**Itsuki- Jinkou Keshin Plasmashadow GK**

* * *

Then, leaving one Soldier each, the members of each team were warped into a small glass dome each. This was to separate the Soldiers and prevent verbal communication among them, making the switches much more difficult.

Fei and Dorimu stood face to face. Dorimu was at least a head or two taller than the green haired boy. A light blue armour was enveloping his body and he held fisticuffs like Fei as a weapon.

"Battle Start!"

Fei lunged at his large opponent who, despite his size, was really swift. The two exchanged multiple punches before quickly stepping away. Without wasting a second, Fei prepared his next attack.

Closing the distance between him and his opponent, Fei fired a sphere of air energy, "Air Bullet!"

"Hai~ too bad, bunny!" From the smoke caused by his hissatsu, Orca, not Dorimu, jumped out. The slender tanned female held a long mace. She thrust her weapon forward flinging a rosy energy beam, "Warrior Command 08, Love Arrow!"

Fei tried to guard with his arms, but received a few scratches from Orca's hissatsu.

"Not switching yet?" She snickered as she proceeded to swing down onto Fei with her weapon.

Just in time, Fei switched with Itsuki, who was easily able to deflect the girl's attack with his sheilds.

Before giving Orca time to regain her balance, Itsuki performed another switch immediately after. The crowd let out a cheer at the appearance of this Soldier.

"Einsatz!" Nagito thrust her dagger out in front of her and swung past Orca.

"Urgh!" She groaned before switching.

Suddenly, Nagito's dagger started to pull her towards the new Soldier."Castor Command 06, Magnet Draw!" Ward grinned.

"Kch..." Nagito tried to fight the force, but her efforts were useless.

A giant wind storm was summoned beneath Nagito and it blew her upwards, "Castor Command K05, Dragon Storm!"

The storm then dispersed and the Soldier who was within it threw his spear down towards Ward.

The fat Route Agent was barely able to avoid it. This however, was part of the Soldier's calculations.

"Icicle Road!" Yuuchi shot a giant ice ball at his enemy's direction.

"Argh...!" This was not enough to knock his opponent out. Ward let out a frustrated roar. He ran up to Yuuchi, ready to punch him.

Before the blow could hit him, Yuuchi switched with Itsuki, who again, deflected the blow and switched immediately after.

"Castor Command 12, Hanabi Rain!" Delta shot a large fireball into the sky. As it exploded, it released multiple smaller fireballs towards Ward. He quickly switched.

"Hmf, is that all you got, Delta?" Twirling her guns, Beta shot down every one of the fireballs in the air, "The fun's just beginning."

"It's Beta! Yeah!" The crowd whistled as the team's captain pointed both her guns at Delta.

Delta summoned a few fireballs around her, preparing for her next attack.

"So..." Beta snickered, "You were the unlucky one..."

Delta laughed and showed Beta her wrist, "If you're talking about this, then you are right!" The bracelet fell off her wrist and onto the ground. Delta stepped on it, breaking it.

"What is she doing!?" Yuuchi growled, "We can't switch anymore now..."

Beta looked shocked for a second, but that turned into a smile, "Well, well... This was unexpected. How you know about the barb?"

Delta didn't answer.

"B-barb?" Yuuchi repeated.

After frowning Beta continued, "But breaking the bracelet didn't really save you... Are you stupid?"

Delta sighed, "No... This is good. After all, I only need myself to defeat a cunning Soldier like you."

Beta giggled, "I have no idea how you knew, but the fact you'll lose isn't changing." Beta pulled the trigger on her guns, firing magical bullets at Delta.

The ex-Route Agent gracefully avoided all the shots, firing her attacks during this time as well. The crowd watched the battle, screaming the names of the two female Soldiers.

"Castor Command K08, Onibi Dama!" Delta shot an enormous fireball at Beta. Beta tried to deflect the hissatsu with her bullets, but they were absorbed by the fire.

Delta's attack caused an explosion, she and the crowd held their breath to see if the Soldier was down. As the smoke cloud dispersed a single figure was barely standing upright.

"Einamu!?"

Beta had forced a switch right before Delta's attack had hit her, so Einamu had taken the blow instead.

Though his armor mostly protected him, he seemed to have received some terrible burns from the fire. Einamu was only able to stand by leaning onto his broad sword.

"Argh..." He coughed before switching back to Beta.

"Heh heh, good job Einamu... Doing your job right..." Beta chuckled as she immediately went to attack Delta.

Delta seemed still shocked with what had happened, her reaction to Beta's attack was slightly late.

"Warrior Command 08, Double Shot!" Two energy bullets were shot, fusing together and rocketed towards Delta.

"Argh!" Delta was flung backwards into the opposite wall.

"Sorry, I forgot you couldn't switch anymore..." Beta sneered as she slowly walked towards her opponent.

The crowd started to chant Beta's name.

"Delta... wake up!" Itsuki yelled through the glass wall despite knowing she won't be able to hear him.

Delta started to laugh. Beta frowned, confused with what was happening.

"Is that your best shot?" Delta chuckled as she wiped her tears off, "Assassin Command 10, Claymore!"

Touching the ground underneath Beta, Delta summoned multiple large spikes to poke upwards.

"W-what!?" Beta gasped as she stepped backwards. Delta then lunged forward and placed her palm onto Beta's belly, "Castor Command K08, Onibi Dama!"

The battle was over. Unable to avoid the blow, Beta was flung into the ground and her armed disappeared.

"Winner, Team Izanagi."

Delta was out of breath and seemed tired from using so many hissatsus in one battle. She took her armed away as she waved at the crowd before her. The domes the other Soldiers were in opened and all the members of Izanagi gathered next to Delta.

"Einamu...!" Delta ran up to the injured Route Agent.

Einamu shook his head as he glanced up at the camera. Delta understood. Before turning to leave, she slid a small circular container towards him.

"Later."

Einamu knew what was contained inside without looking, burn ointment. He slid the container into his pocket, "Good luck, Delta..."

* * *

**Next Avatar Wars**

**Their second victory has helped with gaining popularity among the Wars and they were given a modeling job. Though Delta was reluctant, they accepted the job. Fei meets two familiar people at the job site... next Avatar Wars, Gil's Lovers.**

* * *

**Yay, finally got this chapter up XD Wish I could have a longer break, but school just had to start again... :(**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappie and stay tuned for more to come XD**


	10. Gil's Lovers

Gil's Lovers

"M-m-modeling!?" Delta and Fei yelled together as Yuuchi read the letter they recieved immediately after their wars against Beta's team.

Nagito sighed, "I heard about jobs like this will come, but this soon?"

Itsuki chuckled, "Your victory against Zanark and Delta's against Beta have won the crowds' attentions. Yuuchi was also a famous Soldier anyways."

Fei wanted to ask more, but held his tongue.

"When is it?" Nagito asked peering over the white haired boy's shoulder.

"...tomorrow at the Oceanic Area." Yuuchi read, "Uh... Oh..." Yuuchi suddenly widened his eyes as he silently read further.

"What is it?" Delta growled.

"Apparently they want us in beach wear." He answered simply.

Delta gaped and was speechless.

"B-but its winter!" Fei gasped, "Won't it be cold for you?"

"Still doing it... Apparently the lights will be artificial, but won't change the temperature..." Yuuchi explained.

"I'm an android, so I won't be needed to par..."

"Ah, you have to do it too, Itsuki."

Itsuki gasped, "huh!?"

"Its not that bad..." Nagito frowned.

Delta turned to face her teammate and put her hands on her shoulder, "Yeah, unlike you, I feel cold when it is cold and I'm flat-chested. Not that bad, right?"

"What's wrong with a flat chest?"

Delta let out an angry sigh, "Well it did help disguise me as a boy..."

"Why did you disguise yourself in the first place?" Nagito asked.

"Well..." Delta mumbled as she averted her eyes.

"Anyways, let's head home." Yuuchi wrapped up. And the team agreed.

* * *

Next day at the work site.

"Achoo!" Yuuchi and Delta sneezed. They were only wearing swimming suits and the blankets they wrapped around themselves in wasn't warm enough at all.

Fei and Nagito also wrapped themselves in blankets. They didn't need to, but this was to hide the fact they still had their SSC powers.

"Okay, Nagito-chan, Delta-chan please come this way." The photographer called and lead the two girls away.

Another cameraman was inspecting Itsuki nearby, "Wow, this arm feels exactly like a real one! Are you sure you're an android!?" He exclaimed as he compared his own arm to Itsuki's.

Itsuki took off his earmuffs revealing mechanical ears, "Yup, android I am."

"Chappie's one too!" The stuffed cat squealed jumping up and down.

"Ooh, even the muscles are accurately made..."

"...thanks...?" Itsuki looked back at Fei and Yuuchi, pleading for help. However, he didn't get any. "Don't betray me!"

"Fei-kun, Yuuchi-kun! Your turn!" The photographer came back for the boys.

Delta was sitting on a chair next to a heater and let out a sigh of relief. Nagito stood close by, arms crossed.

"Hmm, you two look very amazing in those bathing suits." Yuuchi praised. It was the first time the two saw them. Fei's face turned red.

"They want a shot with the five of us... Where's Itsuki?" Delta frowned.

"He got taken by some other photographer." Yuuchi started warm himself with the heater.

"Is Fei-kun embarrassed?" Nagito chuckled.

"N-no..." Fei protested, face blushing even more.

"Captain's still a kid." Yuuchi smirked.

Fei turned away from everyone, "argh!"

"Hmm? Is that you, Yuuchi?" A female voice asked.

Yuuchi stepped back from the heater when he realized who's voice it was, "M-Meia!?" He gasped.

A long light purple haired girl walked up to the team. She seemed to be taking a walk on the beach and noticed the photo shooting. "So you guys are the famous team Izanagi..."

"Meia!" A short wavy blond boy with glasses ran after the girl.

"Giris, your so slow!" Meia chuckled.

"Hm!? Yuuchi?" Giris frowned when he noticed the white haired boy, "what's a traitor doing here?"

"Whatever. What does is look like?" Yuuchi groaned.

Giris looked around, "ah, I see."

"Don't look at them!" Meia pouted.

Giris then knelt down and held Meia's hand, "Don't be jealous, Meia. You are the only one I'll be ever attracted to, no one's a match against your beauty."

Meia blushed, "Giris... I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay Meia."

"Giris..."

"Uwahh... what a cheesy love comedy..." Delta sighed.

"Well, I hope you have fun." Meia waved and the two lovebirds walked off.

"Sorry guys, took a while to get away from that android geek..." Itsuki huffed as he was catching his breath. He noticed the strange atmosphere, "what happened...?"

"...a cheap romance anime scene just played before us..." Nagito chuckled.

"Uh... Okay...?"

* * *

Once they were further away, Giris finally asked his girlfriend, "Are you sure you didn't want to tell them...?"

"Tell them what, Giris?" Meia smiled but tears started to form from her eyes. She realized this and started to try and wipe them away, however, they kept falling, "Now's not the time... you know why, don't you?"

Giris wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, letting her bury her face into his chest, "Yes... I know... I know..."

* * *

**Next Avatar Wars**

**Team Izanagi have their next battle, against former Feida team, Gil. Unlike the other wars, this one only requires two Soldiers... but is the rules only this simple? Next Avatar Wars: Link Wars, VS Giris and Meia**

* * *

**Yay, New chapter XD. Please Review, cause like all writers, I love getting reviews! Thanks and stay tuned for the Wars against Giris and Meia! But which two Soldiers will fight them...? XD**


	11. Link Wars, VS Giris and Meia

Link Wars, VS Giris and Meia

Itsuki walked around the town with a large bag of groceries he was asked to buy. This luggage was nothing for the android. He scanned the list he was given to make sure he got everything.

"Hm...?" He looked ahead and saw three men kicking a boy. It was in the middle of a busy street, but no one did anything to help; ignoring the ruckus. The boy just held his hand over his head just taking the blows silently.

"Android..." Itsuki mumbled. He clenched his teeth and started to head towards them. "Hey! Stop!"

"Huh? What do you want?" The largest of the three growled. The android looked up as the men's attention turned to Itsuki.

Itsuki continued to glare.

"C'mon kid, he's just an android. They don't feel pain or anything, why the scary face?" Another man cackled.

"How do you know?" Itsuki whispered.

"Want to say something?" The large man lifted his arm to punch Itsuki, but stopped as he realized people were watching. Itsuki looked exactly like a human, so he didn't know he was an android.

"Let's go, aniki..." The other man put his hand on the large man's shoulder. The three walked away.

Itsuki put his bags down and gave the android a hand.

"Thank-you." He nodded in monotone. This android had very short light-green hair and wore a simple t-shirt and pants.

"No problem..."

The android tilted his head to the side, "you feel... sadness?"

Itsuki frowned. He then smiled, "I'm pretty sure you do to. Hey, if you help me, I'll make you a drink you'll love. Well?"

The android continued tilting his head, "okay...?"

"I'm Itsuki, you are?"

"Emi Uru..." He said as Itsuki handed him one of the bags.

"Nice to meet you Emi Uru!"

* * *

Emi Uru took the drink he was given and carefully taking a sip from it. After getting a taste, he quickly gulped the rest.

"Told you that you'd like it." Itsuki grinned as he poured Emi Uru another glass.

Chappie also got one himself and sipped it from a straw.

"This place isn't going to fit any more people..."

Yuuchi frowned, "You can't say that, Zanark!"

"We can get some people to sleep outside." Nagito grinned.

"Well, I definitely vote Zanark." Yuuchi said raising his hand.

"I second that." Delta agreed.

"Huh!?"

"Oh, that was decided quickly." Nagito nodded, "Two more..."

"I think Nagito or Fei since you two don't feel cold." Yuuchi commented.

"That is a thought..." Nagito said, "Itsuki or that kid he brought would work too."

"I-I don't think you should sleep outside, Nagito..." Fei mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"B-because outside means... a tent... right?"

"A-han... Captain, thinking dirty aren't you..." Yuuchi teased.

"Yuuchi!" Fei blushed.

"Well, we'll figure that out later." Delta wrapped out, "I believe there's something more important to discuss."

"What?" Itsuki frowned.

"Gil's our next opponents, and it's a Link battle." Delta added.

Fei tilted his head, "What's this "Link Battle" ?"

"Only two Soldiers are needed from each team, but they are linked together by a chain around their ankles." Yuuchi explained, "Since both Soldiers' movements become limited, teamwork is crutial."

"Do we get to choose, or is it another roulette?" Nagito asked.

"Actually..." Delta sighed angrily, "The audience voted which Soldiers will participate and it seems like it'll be Fei and Nagito..."

"Really?" Nagito groaned.

Fei frowned, "That's a little rude to me, you know..."

"It's obvious that Giris and Meia will be chosen from Gil." Delta stated.

"Well, since that's the case, in order to win, you'll need to get used being chained." Yuuchi said, "Itsuki, you got the thing I asked for?"

"Yup." Itsuki walked over with two strange black rings in his hands. He put them on Nagito and Fei's ankles. A long turquoise rope lit up connecting the two rings.

"Huh!?" Fei gasped.

"You can't be serious..." Nagito growled.

"You two have understand the limit of how much you can move around." Yuuchi said, "Exactly 24 hours until the wars. Good luck."

"Yuuchi..."

"That's a riot!" Zanark laughed.

"Ah, now I see why you suggested the 3 of them to sleep outside." Itsuki pointed out, "Emi Uru, you can stay here."

The android nodded, "Understood."

"Uhh..." Fei was bright red with embarrassment.

"First training task is to put up the tent. Of course the old type," Delta nodded, "Zanark, you aren't allowed to help."

"Are you kidding? Of course its much more fun to watch them fail!"

"Let's get going then, Fei." Nagito said as she started to walk.

"Wait, Nagito!?" Fei started, however, the distance between them cause the rope to stretch much too far causing it to snap back.

"Oof." They groaned as they held their heads in pain.

"The ones used in the Arena will also be the elastic type, so it's good practice." Yuuchi chuckled.

"Tell us sooner!" the two yelled together.

* * *

Somehow the tent was set and after few more exersises the team went to bed.

"Hey Fei..." Nagito suddenly spoke up. She, Fei and Zanark were inside the tent they set up.

"Mm?" Fei groaned.

"You're SSC powers, when did they awaken?"

Fei wasn't expecting this question, "when I was 8."

"Mine was recently." Zanark spoke up.

"You?"

"7." Nagito answered before continuing, "Do you still love your parents?"

Fei paused, thinking it through, "Yes, my parents loved me the entire time. My dad's caught by El Dorado, I need to save him."

"I... see..." Nagito whispered, "Thanks, good night."

"What... about you?"

Nagito rolled over to face Fei, "I don't know if I love them or not... but I haven't seen them since my powers awoke."

"I used to be like you... but I'm sure they love you." Fei assured.

"I wish I could believe that, anyways, good night, Fei, Zanark." Nagito finished and rolled back.

"Nice move, bro. I knew you'd say something like that." Zanark whispered sarcastically before trying to sleep himself.

Fei quietly looked at the tent ceiling. Every SSC has a sad past; of betrayal, pain, lonliness. What was it like for Nagito? Yuuchi? Or SARU...? Not wanting to think about it any longer, Fei went to sleep.

* * *

"Next Wars, Izanagi VS Gil! A Link Battle featuring, Team Nagito and Fei VS Team Giris and Meia!"

"It's really weird fighting against them... people I used to be a team with." Fei sighed as he and Nagito entered the dome.

"We'll have more battles like this, against people you are close to." Nagito simply stated.

Fei nodded as the dome brought them to the arena. Across from them, Giris and Meia appeared, holding hands and waving happily at the crowd.

Meia then noticed her opponents, "Fei...!" She whispered softly as she slightly tightened her grip on Giris' hand.

"We can do it, Meia. I'm with you." Giris assured.

Meia nodded, "We have to."

The two unleashed their keshin at the same time, "Jounetsu no Lovers!" Both held rapiers as weapons.

Nagito and Fei unleashed theirs too, immediately equipping them.

"Noroware no Kariya, Laelaps!"

"Kousoku Toushi, Robin!"

"Battle Start."

Fei immediately lunged forward like he usually did.

"Hey, don't...!" Nagito tried to warn, however, she was too late and the rope snapped back causing them to collide. The crowd roared with laughter.

"Sorry... I forgot..."

"Watch where you are touching!"

"S-sorry!" Fei gasped blushing red.

Giris and Meia weren't going to wait, together they thrusted their weapons towards Nagito and Fei.

Quickly, Nagito held her dagger forward and guided it away from them. But only one of them.

"Tch..." She growled, "Step back, Fei!" Nagito instructed. She held her left shoulder in pain.

"Nagit-..."

"Let's try that combo we practiced." Nagito stated, not letting Fei finish.

"Uh, okay!" The green haired boy nodded.

"Hmm, what do you two have up your sleeve?" Giris chuckled.

"Air Bullet!" Gathering a ball of wind, Fei fired it towards his opponents. This was easily avoided.

"Well, that's disappo-..." Meia started to say when she realized Nagito had slipped behind her. "How!?"

"Presto Turn." Nagito mumbled. She then jabbed her dagger towards Meia.

Giris noticed this sooner and swung his sword at Nagito causing her to back away from Meia without landing a blow.

"Argh, that was so close!" Fei groaned.

"Next!" Nagito nodded.

"Ooh, more!" Meia smiled, "but we won't just wait the entire time."

She and Giris waved their weapons in a similar motion to each other. Strange petal like energy shards appeared around Nagito and Fei.

"This can't be...!"

"Dead Future!" The shards flew into them causing small explosions.

"Argh!" The two were flung backwards.

The crowd roared with excitement. Nagito and Fei somehow staggered back onto their feet.

"Man... they're way tougher than they look..." Nagito wheezed.

"But we can't lose here..."

"Never said anything about losing." Nagito grinned as she put her dagger ahead of herself and her free hand behind her back, "Fei, match your movements to me."

"Huh?" Fei started to ask, but his teammate had already begun her next attack. Fei decided to do what he was told to do.

"Impressive, still having enough energy to attack after our Dead Future." Giris praised.

Nagito went for a direct attack, which was of course, easily predicted. She then side-stepped around and immediately went for another.

"Come on! Can't you hit us?" Meia taunted.

Nagito silently repeated her attack pattern. Fei finally realized what she was aiming for.

Fei mirrored Nagito's movements.

Giris was starting to get annoyed, "You're just depleting your precious stamina." He sighed, "foolish." As he stepped forward, Giris realized what his opponents were doing.

"What!?" Meia gasped. She and Giris' feet were tied by Nagito and Fei's link rope.

Losing their balance, the two Gil Warriors fell.

"Now!" Nagito concentrated energy onto her weapon and swung it down in front of her twice. As she turned, the energy rocketed towards her opponents, "Beast Song!"

"Uwah!" Giris and Meia's armed disappeared.

"Nice Nagito!" Fei cheered as he high fived his teammate.

"Winner, Nagito. Fei Rune."

"Yes!"

Meia slowly sat up and Giris helped her stand. They staggered towards Fei and Nagito, "I'm so glad you haven't changed, Fei."

"Y-you remembered."

Giris chuckled, "more like, knew from the start."

"We'll continue this later..." Meia whispered as she glanced towards the cameras.

* * *

"So you guys did know from the start." Yuuchi sighed.

"We remembered about a month ago, but kept it a secret from El Dorado, so we could try find out more about them." Meia stated.

"And did you?" Delta asked.

Giris started to chuckle, "of course not."

"Don't say that so proudly!"

"It's much more difficult... than you... Huh?" Meia held her mouth and her face started to turn pale.

"Meia...?" Giris tried to go help her, but started to suffer from the same symptoms.

"What's happening!?"

A screen appeared before everyone and Toudou was on it. He chuckled maliciously, "Poor children, did they think I haven't noticed?"

"You...!" Delta growled.

"Don't worry, I've made sure they will suffer greatly before their deletion." Toudou smiled, "this is the destiny of those who go against El Dorado. Let's see how far you can go... Izanagi."

"What did you do!?" Nagito yelled.

"Just a little poison, dear Nagito... One that is even fatal to you, Second Stage Children." El Dorado's chairman said, "As a punishment, I shall put Team Izanagi in the final Wars tonight. All 5 of you will participate. Until then."

The screen disappeared.

"Ngh..." Meia groaned as she tried to fight the pain.

"What do we do...!?" Fei gasped.

"I-I know someone who might be able to help..." Nagito spoke up finally, "I really don't want to rely on him, but..."

Yuuchi stared at her, shocked, "Serious!? You're going to ask HIM!?"

"Him?" Fei repeated.

Nagito nodded, "Zanark, Chappie and Emi Uru, can you take them? Chappie knows where he is."

Chappie nodded, "Yukine, right?"

"No, can I go? Zanark can fight in my place." Fei begged. He was worried about his former teammates.

"Well, it wouldn't be against any rules... just this once, Captain." Yuuchi sighed.

"Thanks."

"Just... Don't be to suprised by... Him... He kinda resembles someone from Raimon..." Yuuchi added.

"...Raimon?"

"Let's hurry, we don't have much time!" Chappie urged as Emi Uru and Fei piggy backed Meia and Giris respectively.

"Good luck on your next Wars..." Emi Uru said to Itsuki.

Itsuki smiled, "take care of them"

* * *

**Next Avatar Wars**

**Suddenly Izanagi find themselves in their second Wars of the day, against the full android team, Perfect Cascade. Meanwhile, Fei, Emi Uru and Chappie take the sick Meia and Giris to Yukine... who is this boy? Next: VS Perfect Cascade.**

* * *

**So yeah, new Character coming up, Yukine!**

**And I just realized we're one chapter away from 12, which was how long Iora was... I can say that Avatar Wars will be longer than it! YAY!**


	12. VS Perfect Cascade

VS Perfect Cascade

"And? Do we have any idea who our opponents are?" Zanark asked after he put on the red Izanagi uniform.

"Ooh, you're lucky we happened to make the uniform in your size." Yuuchi laughed, not answering Zanark's question.

"When did you do that...?" Nagito giggled.

Zanark was slightly angered from being ignored, but didn't say anything about it.

Itsuki sat on a nearby chair. He was staring at his hand as he opened and closed it.

Delta noticed that he seemed worried about something. She wanted to ask him, but couldn't bring herself to. And before she was able to, the team was called to the arena.

Unlike the other Wars, this time all five would enter the arena at the same time, however in random locations. The Soldiers were also handed a badge, each team member received a different colour.

"Uwah... seriously..." Yuuchi sighed.

This Wars was a Hunting Battle. Each Soldier has to defeat and steal the badge from the opponents, however, only the badge of the same colour. If a badge of a different colour is stolen, a penalty will be given. The team with most paired badges, so 3, wins.

After exchanging quick nods, Yuuchi, Nagito, Delta, Itsuki and Zanark each entered a seperate teleport pod. A small digital number appeared on the pod and started to count down.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1

The Soldiers found themselves in an abandoned post-apocalyptic like city. Its tall buildings were rusted and looked like it may fall anytime.

They were so far apart, Itsuki couldn't see any other Soldiers at all.

The android proceeded to equip his keshin, "Jinkou Keshin, Plasmashadow GK!"

"Battle Start."

* * *

"...here?" Fei frowned. There was nothing in front if them but a flat ruin plain.

Chappie nodded and stretched his arm outwards, a transparent door appeared where he touched. After a slight wait, it opened.

"We can go in." Chappie started to run ahead; Fei and Emi Uru followed.

A long straight cement path continued. Nothing but this path was visible. It was driving Fei crazy.

"Fei Rune... It's okay..." Emi Uru said. Though it didn't sound like it, he was trying to reassure him.

"T-thanks...?"

Finally they reached an old fashioned shrine-like building. A small wind chime rang as the group climbed up the short flight of stairs as if it was telling someone of their coming.

The doors before them slid open on their own, welcoming the guests into the room.

"Hmm... Chappie... Long time no see." At the very end of the room a figure sat within the shadows. "Seems you came for some cleansing?"

"Could you help them, Yukine?" Chappie nodded.

"If you've brought that...?"

Chappie gasped, "Oh yeah!" He then took out a bag of dried sardines.

The happy smile formed on the figure's face as he crawled out from the shadows to grab the bag from Chappie, "Yes, yes! Thanks Chappie!"

The boy had dark blue hair under a knit cap which covered his ears, a simple sweater, and shorts. Fei gasped at the boy's face.

"Tsu-Tsurugi?"

Yukine had already opened the sardines and started to nibble on a few of them, "Tsurugi, huh? Sorry, but that's not me. I am the White Dragon, Yukine."

"Kinda more cat-like than dragon-like..." Fei mumbled to himself.

"Hey, dragon's eat Sardines too!"

"We don't have time!" Chappie yelled flailing his arms up and down.

Yukine sighed and walked back to fetch a small bottle of liquid. He instructed Fei and Emi Uru to lay the poisoned Giris and Meia on the mat provided.

Carefully the Tsurugi look-alike poured a spoonful of the liquid into the Gil players' mouths.

"Um... What is that...?" Fei asked.

Yukine tossed the bottle towards Fei and the boy almost dropped it.

"A panacea I made. Cures all diseases and lifts all curses." The boy answered.

"You are... a Second Stage Children?"

"Hmm... Yes and No. The same as you, but also not." Yukine grinned as he placed a blanket each on the sleeping Soldiers.

Fei frowned, so continued to ask questions, "How do you know Nagito and Yuu..."

"Huh?" Yukine suddenly glared at the mention of their names.

Fei decided it was better not to know.

"I wonder how the Wars is..." Emi Uru pondered. Fei was slightly suprised by this but nodded with agreement.

"If you want to watch it, here!" With the flick of his hand, Yukine summoned a screen to appear in front of his guests.

"Huh!? Thanks...?"

"Well, you can leave these two with me and run back... I doubt you want to though." Yukine chuckled as he nibbled some dried sardines.

"I... don't get him..." Fei mumbled as he focused back onto the screen. Seemed Delta was the first to fun into an opponent.

* * *

"An android!?" Delta gasped as she barely avoided the attack from her enemy's long sword. This one had pale pink hair.

A soft beeping sound came from him, "Yazuru Dawn also known as Delta... colour... Red." The android mumbled, "Informing Rin Cool of current location."

Almost immediately another android came, this time with light blue hair. His weapon was a staff. After noticing his opponent, both androids attacked.

"Warrior Command 20, Souhi Yuuseidan!" Both androids performed backflips in unison and slashed down onto Delta with their weapons.

"Seriously..." Delta cursed, "Is this even fair...!?"

She tried her best to protect herself with her fireballs by causing them to burst. Delta was flung back and quickly made some distance from them.

"Won't let you... Escape." More androids came around the corner and Delta was completely surrounded.

"You guys can sense our presence with those sensors in your eyes..." Delta growled. She tried to keep calm. Battles against androids most often means the other team members' deaths.

Delta wasn't giving up yet; death isn't a choice now. Delta lunged towards the nearest android and quickly ripped his badge from him. A yellow badge.

"Rrrr!" A loud buzz echoed in Delta's head as the badge she stole suddenly blew up causing the ex-Route agent's and the opposing android's keshin to disappear. They were out of the fight.

Leaving their badges, the two unconscious Soldiers were transported out of the Arena.

Rin Cool walked up and picked up the red badge Delta used to hold.

"Perfect Cascade - 1 point!" A female voice rang inside all the Soldiers' heads.

"Androids... He didn't intend on letting us win, huh?" Itsuki forced to laugh as he continued to wander the maze like ruined city.

* * *

**Next Avatar Wars**

**Unable to know when or where their enemies would attack, Team Izanagi find themselves in a pinch quickly. Perfect Cascade proceed to attack them one by one. Does Itsuki have the key to the team's victory!? Next: My Own Keshin!**

* * *

**So there is Yukine the White Dragon. I hope you liked his character so far...**

**ANYWAYS, chapter 12 was the final for Iora, but not even close for Avatar Wars. There are still so many teams and character connections and stuff still XD It's finally time for android Itsuki to shine...! Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	13. My Own Keshin

My Own Keshin

Perfect Cascade was leading with one point. Each team had four Soldiers each, however, none of the team Izanagi members knew of this. Placed in a large arena with almost no way to know where any other Soldiers were.

Itsuki wandered aimlessly along the city. He didn't like using the devices planted in each android; Itsuki was an android which wished he was a human. A fact he's kept to himself.

He peered down at the blue badge he held, "I have to protect everyone."

* * *

Yuuchi let out a loud groan. He stood on the tallest building in the area, hoping he could see someone; but of course, no luck.

"I guess it's not as easy to see distances anymore... huh?" Yuuchi noticed 4 figures heading for him, "Shit!?"

Yuuchi barely avoided the first swing, but lost his balance in the process and started to fall. Quickly, the white haired Soldier dug his spears into the sides of the building to break his fall. Slowly he stopped. Yuuchi had no time to relax, the androids started to attack him, without caring about the drop.

"Tch, Decoy Release!" Yuuchi created many copies of himself in attempt to confuse his opponents.

Pipipi... "Target, Yuuchi... colour green. Found! Fa Neel." Using their sensors, they easily found the real one.

Fa Neel, the android with wild green-yellow hair, used his hissatsu, "Assassin Command K07, Shadow Sword!"

"Arrgh!" Yuuchi was knocked down to the ground. The crowd's cheers echoed throughout the stadium. Yuuchi was still conscious, but he had broken an arm and few ribs.

The androids landed and were surrounding the injured Warrior class Soldier.

Pi pi pi "Yuuchi... He's a KA, do not kill..." The leader of the androids, Rei Rukh informed.

"What...?"

Fa Neel swiftly jabbed Yuuchi in the gut, causing him to fall unconscious and his keshin disappeared. He was transported out leaving his green badge which Fa Neel picked up.

"Perfect Cascade - 2 points!"

"Proceed to next target..." The androids started to head out.

* * *

Fei watched with horror at what was occurring beyond the screen. Team Izanagi needed to collect the remaining pair of badges in order to win.

"Well, well. In a pinch aren't they?" Yukine chuckled.

"Perfect Cascade, team I used to be in..." Emi Uru mumbled in monotone, "only elite androids can join... One's with the most recent data."

"I have to help!" Fei growled as he started to head towards the door.

Yukine swung his hand and closed the door shut preventing the green haired boy from exiting.

"What are you doing!?" Fei screamed.

The Tsurugi look-alike stated simply, "what use will you be if you went to the arena? Don't you trust in their victory?"

"Y-yeah, but...!"

"That android, Itsuki... He still has yet to unleash his true powers." Yukine chuckled casually, "Just enjoy the show!"

"Fei was getting more and more confused about this boy.

* * *

Nagito cautiously made her way through the city. As an Assassin class, it was easy for her to swiftly move along without making a single sound. Two of their badges have been taken already; no more can be afforded to be taken.

Pi pi pi... "Target found, Nagito... colour... Yellow... unnecessary for victory... However, must eliminate possibility of their victory, commence attack..."

Nagito noticed the presence of the androids and quickly avoided their attack.

Rei Rukh slashed his sword at Nagito, who guided his attack away from her with her dagger. The girl quickly stepped back.

Gathering energy into a sphere on the tip of her weapon and shot it forward, "Fortissimo!"

The Guardian android stepped in between and easily deflected the attack. Using this time, Nagito quickly jabbed the nearest android.

Bzz... Bzz... The android's keshin disappeared. Its body was transported leaving two red badges on the ground.

"Tch, wrong one..." Nagito gasped.

"No escape..." Rei Rukh muttered as he, and the other two androids left, ran in a straight line, "Assassin Command 11, Muei Souha!"

Nagito had no way to avoid the attack, she braced herself for the attack.

"What?" Rei Rukh said as he and the other androids pulled their blood stained weapons away.

Nagito wasn't hurt however. She slowly opened her eyes to see a tall figure standing in between her and the enemy. "Z-Z-Zana..." She trembled.

"Heh..." Zanark wheezed. He had three large wounds which were bleeding.

"Izanagi - 1 point."

"Huh!?"

Zanark grinned as he showed two orange badges, "Lucky me... I got the right badge."

"Ngg... Ahh..." Nagito held her mouth as she trembled at the sight of Zanark. Tears dripped down her eyes, "m-my fault..."

"N-Nagito...!?"

"Now's the chance..." Rei Rukh swung his sword towards the two opposing Soldiers, "Assassin Command K08, Shadow Sword"

"...Guardian Command K08, Shadow Hand!" Itsuki jumped out and deflected Rei Rukh's hissatsu with his own, "You guys okay...?"

"Heh... Thought you'd ask that. What do you think?" Zanark laughed.

Itsuki put both hands on Nagito to calm her down, "It's okay Nagito... It wasn't your fault... Zanark's fine."

"But... But..." Nagito sniffed.

"Zanark, what colour badges do they have? You know, right?" Itsuki asked.

"With my abilities, it was an easy task. Rei Rukh has a blue one... The other two either have one, or I took it."

"Means there is a badge just left on the ground... Nagito, your badge is somewhere in the field. You have to look for it." Itsuki nodded.

Nagito slowly stood up, "O-okay... But what about..."

"We'll be fine, go!"

Nagito quickly started to run off.

"Won't allow escape." Rei Rukh instructed one of the androids to go after Nagito, but Itsuki didn't let anyone past him.

Pi pi pi... "Android 521... no name... colour blue." Fa Neel said.

Itsuki growled angrily as he slammed his sheild down onto the android. It was easily avoided. "Guardian Command 16, Rejection!" Large dark spikes grew out of the shield increasing its range; it pierced Fa Neel's arm and broke it off.

Itsuki growled, "I'm not like you guys... like you Androids..."

Rei Rukh cocked his head, "You are an android like us. I don't understand reason for your denial."

Itsuki clenched his fists, "No... I'm different!"

"Hey, Itsuki...!" Zanark gasped.

"Your Keshin is even same... You will not be human ever." Rei Rukh stated.

Itsuki gasped. He clenched his chest as he stared off into space. Human... Human... Human... Android...? What is a human?

Zanark suddenly smacked Itsuki on the top of the head and the android stared, shocked at the Soldier.

"Wha..."

"Human or Android? Is that what's been bothering you?" Zanark started to laugh, "You are smaller than I thought."

"What are you trying to say!?"

"You want to know? You want to know, don't you?" Zanark teased, "What do you think I am?"

"...human?"

"Nope! A nameless citizen of the lower class, Zanark Alvonic! That is who I am." Zanark announced. Itsuki realized what his teammate was telling him. "So, who are you...?"

"Enough talking... Must eliminate immediately..." Rei Rukh lunged forward.

Itsuki turned to face him. It isn't important whether he was an android or a human or an android wanting to be human. What's important is to be yourself.

"My name I was given is Itsuki. Itsuki is who I am!"

Itsuki's keshin armed suddenly started to glow as transformed into a new form. The colour changed from red to orange, a large ring hung from his neck and his weapon became a pair of claws opposed to sheilds. Large wing like ornaments spread on his back.

"Sekigan no Gargoyle!"

"Error... Unknown data..." Rei Rukh muttered.

Itsuki lunged up to Rei Rukh and pressed his clawed hands onto him, "Protector's Ring!" The ring which hung from his neck glowed and a large energy blast blew from his claws.

Rei Rukh's armed disappeared. Itsuki picked up the blue badge.

"Izanagi - 2 points."

"My very own Keshin..." Itsuki smiled. Zanark went up and patted his teammate on the back.

After a slight wait...

"Izanagi - 3 points, Victory!"

Everyone remaining in the Arena was transported back out.

"Itsuki, you did it!" Delta congratulated. She had a few patches on her and she was icing her wounds.

"Tch, that was too cool." Yuuchi grinned.

Nagito seemed to have recovered from her shock, "huh, huh? What happened?"

"Tell you later..." Itsuki grinned as he waved at the crowd as they chanted his name excitedly.

From the spectators, a short black haired girl with two bead-like ornaments on one side of her head was watching this match. Her hands were covered by the long sleeves she wore. "Izanagi... they won..." She smiled happily.

"Hey, Zeta! What are you doing here?" A spikey white haired boy with a long pony on the back growled.

The girl quickly hid her happiness, "Just watching the last battle. The gramps are going to be pissed, Epsilon..."

"Well, their calling us." Epsilon said and Zeta followed him out.

"I'm cheering for you, Izanagi." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Next Avatar Wars**

**Team Izanagi celebrate their victory at the bar Itsuki works at. Giris and Meia have recovered and a certain professor decided to take them in. And they get more information about the Second Stage Children. Next: SSC Idenshi**

* * *

**Yay, finally I was able to get Itsuki's real keshin to appear! Sekigan no Gargoyle! Of course, he is still a Guardian class Soldier. And two more characters made a slight appearance, but their story will come much later XD I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please Reivew !**

**See you Again next Avatar Wars!**


	14. SSC Idenshi

SSC Idenshi

"Kanbai!" Clashing their mugs together, the Soldiers of Izanagi celebrated their victory against Perfect Cascade last night with Calpis Milk.

Zanark was bandaged up and was unable to move very much because of his many injuries, but still participated in the celebration.

"Congrats on your very own Keshin, Itsuki!" Chappie smiled as he clinked glasses with the bartender.

"Thanks... But really? Celebrating during my work?" Itsuki sighed.

The bell on the door rang as someone opened the door. "Hmm, what a boring place..."

"Meia!?" Fei gasped.

"And me..." Giris smiled from behind Meia.

"Looks like you guys are completely recovered now." Yuuchi grinned.

"Thanks to you guys and Yukine-kun." Meia smiled.

Fei asked, "Who is Yukine anyways? Living in that weird place alone...?"

"He's a Second Stage Children, a special type like SARU." Nagito stated, "He has the R-idenshi within him."

"R-idenshi...?"

Giris fixed his glasses, "Special genes within a few Second Stage Children, that is called an idenshi. Meia and I are going to study that under Dr. Aruno."

"Dr. Aruno!? He's still safe?" Fei gasped.

Meia nodded, "After getting kicked out by Yukine-kun, that professor appeared out of nowhere and asked if we wanted to help with his research."

"Haha... sounds like him..." Fei laughed nervously.

"Anyways, have a drink guys!" Yuuchi smiled showing Giris and Meia to a seat. The two exchanged a quick glance and agreed.

"A-ra Zanark, never thought I'd see you in that condition..." Meia chuckled as she looked behind where the injured Soldier sat.

"Shut up!"

"Haah... What a loud group..." Delta sighed.

Itsuki chuckled, "yeah..."

"Hey, Itsuki! More drinks!" Yuuchi yelled.

"Sure..." Itsuki suddenly grinned maliciously as he mixed some tabasco into a mug and stirred it.

Yuuchi grabbed it and took a chug, "Hot!" He screamed. He took Fei's drink and drank it to cool his mouth.

"Hey...!"

Itsuki started to laugh hard and even the usually calm Delta couldn't help bursting out in laughter.

"Uwah... If only he looked into the mug before drinking..." Nagito grinned as she peered into the tabasco calpis filled mug.

"Nggh... My lips and tongue sting..." Yuuchi sighed as he tried to wipe his tears from his eyes.

"Yuuchi are you crying?" Giris tried his best to hold his laughter.

"Really?" Meia asked, cheeks puffed as she tried holding her laughter.

Yuuchi frowned angrily, took the mug from Nagito and stuffed its contents into Giris' mouth.

"Argh!" Giris screamed. Meia gasped as she quickly grabbed her glass of calpis milk and handed it to her boyfriend.

"See, hot?" Yuuchi sneered.

"You...!" Giris forced a smile.

Fei frowned, "Friendly, huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Meia realized, "Dr. Aruno wanted to talk to you two, Nagito and Fei."

"...us?"

* * *

After the party, the team headed towards Dr. Aruno's lab, led by Giris and Meia. The facility was hidden, so El Dorado wouldn't be able to find it.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about." Fei mumbled.

Nagito sighed, "I can guess."

Fei tilted his head to his side.

Meia opened the hidden door and invited everyone inside. The room was dimly lit, but it was possible to see the herbs staked on the shelves. The smell was also strong.

"Herbs are neatly organized, but everything else is a mess..." Itsuki sighed as he examined a beaker lying on the ground.

"Hmf, where is the Dr. Aruno we came to meet?" Delta growled.

"How rude, I've been here for a while." From behind Delta, an old professor stood, combing his mustache. Delta screamed in suprise and fell back onto her butt.

"There you are, Dr. Aruno!" Meia smiled as she put her hands together happily.

"Long time no see..." Fei nodded.

Dr. Aruno smiled, "Yes, Fei-kun. I presume you are wondering why I suddenly wanted to see you... Your Second Stage Children Powers, I have the antidote for it."

"Huh!?"

Nagito frowned, "I assumed much..."

"I have one for each of you, Fei, Nagito, well? Do you want it?" Dr. Aruno laughed as he showed two small containers with a blue liquid inside them.

Fei seemed unsure what to say immediately. It was what he wanted, to be a normal kid. But was it the time, now.

Nagito in the other hand declined the offer without much thought. But she added angrily, "What are you trying, Doctor?"

Dr. Aruno laughed, "Ho, ho, ho! Just fooling with you, Nagito-chan."

Giris put his hand on Fei's shoulder, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm... not so sure... for the coming wars, my powers might be useful... somehow, I feel that way..." Fei muttered.

Giris smiled, "Well, take this just in case." He handed Fei one of the containers and the other to Nagito.

"Its made with a special herb called a nagisa's pulp and a sekirock's dust." Meia explained.

"Don't need it. Won't work on me anyways." Nagito handed the container to Fei.

"Won't... work?" The green haired boy repeated.

Dr. Aruno cleared his throat, "There are two types of SSC; ones who got the DNA naturally, like you, Fei and ones who got the SSC idenshi planted into them on top of getting naturally; Yes, like Nagito-chan here. The second type are more powerful, but also the regular drug doesn't work on them."

"Idenshi... S-Idenshi!?" Fei thought out loud, "Wait, does that mean SARU...?"

Meia nodded, "SARU, Saryuu, still has his SSC powers."

"I see..."

"Good luck on your coming Wars." Dr. Aruno smiled.

* * *

"Nice fight there, Rujiku." Gamma smiled as he handed his teammate a towel.

Rujiku thanked him and was about to grab it, when the captain pulled it away.

"Just kidding, get your own." Gamma grinned.

"Of course..." Rujiku laughed nervously. He then got up to get a towel.

Gamma picked up a nearby magazine and started to flip through it, "Oh, so this is the rumoured Izanagi... I heard Zanark joined it after being defeated by them." The captain handed the book to Rujiku before leaving the room.

The dark green-blue haired boy's eyes widened when he saw a familiar face in the magazine's pages. He then let out a sigh of relief, "You're still alive... Nagito."

* * *

**Next Avatar Wars**

**Next opponents are another team of Protocol Omega, Team Gamma! Seems Nagito knows the Guardian Soldier from that team, Rujiku, from the past...? What is the reason for her to avoid him? Next Avatar Wars: Fear of Pain.**

* * *

**Meia and Giris' Q & A Corner!**

**Meia:** HI~ everyone, I'm Meia…

**Giris:** and I'm Giris.

**Meia**: Now that we've recovered from the poison, we would like to introduce you to this new corner…

**Giris**: Meia and I will answer various questions on this current era, technology, people and of course, the Avatar Wars.

**Meia**: So let's get started…

**Giris**: Avatar Wars started about a month after the Ragnarok started, but was planned much before. When we started to come out to the public as the Organization, Feida, it became too difficult to hold any Wars.

**Meia**: So that's when El Dorado decided to send Route Agents back 200 years; to take Soccer away. However that changed to just defeating us in the Ragnarok.

**Giris**: after extracting our powers and altering our memories, El Dorado was able to get valuable and powerful pawns for their games. Meia and I didn't realize this until recently.

**Meia**: But apparently Yuuchi remembered waaay before us… I thought it was so strange that such a successful Soldier would suddenly disappear like that.

**Giris**: AH, but that story will be introduced in a later Episode.

**Meia**: Yeah, of course, Giris! So if anyone has a specific question for us or anything about Avatar Wars, please review/PM question and we'll do our best to answer them!

**Giris**: Until then…

**Meia** **&** **Giris**: See you Soon!


	15. Fear of Pain

Fear of Pain

"Next War is today!" Yuuchi announced. "Two battles at the sametime, in otherwords, a Syncronize War."

"S-syncronize...?" Fei frowned.

Yuuchi explained, "Damage, feelings everything becomes linked to eachother. Say, Nagito and I participate in the two battles, if I recieve damage, so does she. It also has a time limit."

"Confusing..."

"They want four participants." Delta read, "Well, Yuuchi and Zanark are still recovering..."

"So it's decided; Me, Delta, Fei and Itsuki!" Nagito nodded.

"Who're our opponents?" Fei asked.

"We'll find out eventually."

"Okay, let's go!" Itsuki cheered.

Zanark grinned, "Itsuki's been really happy lately..."

"Haha, yeah!" Yuuchi giggled. "Getting his Keshin and everything."

Itsuki frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. The group started to leave for the arena.

Meia and Giris were waiting for them in the team room. "What took you guys so long!"

"And what're you doing here!?"

Meia laughed, "Unlike Zanark, we are still Soldiers in the War."

"Just stopped by after we completed our War." Giris finished.

Delta tilted her head, "Why is Zanark even on our team now?"

"...flow?" Nagito tilted her head too.

"Meh, doesn't really matter now, does it?" Yuuchi said. As he took a seat inside.

* * *

Gamma smiled as he received the information about his team's next opponents, Izanagi. "Smart..." He mumbled as he flipped through the images on the ipad-like device he held.

Rujiku, Dhanna and Galling walked into the room, dressed in their Protocol Omega uniforms.

"What are you looking at, Leader?" Dhanna asked playfully.

"Just our opponent's data. Seems it's finally our turn to fight Izanagi." Gamma slid his hand across the screen of the device he held and made multiple screens appear in front of them.

Rujiku knew this was coming. The War against his former friend, "Let's go."

"Hmm? It's unusual for you to be fired up, Rujiku." Galling frowned.

Rujiku looked away, "So?"

"Being eager for battle's good." Ganma smiled. "It's a Sync battle... I hate those fights..."

"Yeah... Who thought of this anyways?" Dhanna snickered.

* * *

Nagito followed the rest of her team towards the dome. She examined the wristband they were given. Apparently this was what connected the Soldiers' senses.

Chappie noticed Nagito's slightly frightened expression and jumped onto her shoulder, "Ganba, Nagi! You can do it!" He encouraged.

Nagito smiled and gently patted the cat's head, "Yeah..."

It was time to enter the dome; to begin the battle. Nagito and Fei entered together while Delta and Itsuki entered the other.

"I wonder who our opponents are this time..." Fei whispered.

"We'll know soon enough." Nagito mumbled back. As the door opened up, the girl eyes widened as she saw who their opponents were. "Rue..."

Fei recongnized them too. Gamma and Rujiku of Protocol Omega.

"Long time no see, bunny rabbit." Gamma snickered hand underneath his chin. He remembered like Beta, of course.

"..." Rujiku said nothing and just stared forward.

* * *

In the other arena Dhanna and Galling stood before Delta and Itsuki.

"Ahaha! Miss. Traitor is our opponent!" Dhanna laughed at Delta.

"Say whatever you want..." Delta whispered.

Each Soldier unleashed their keshin and equipped them.

* * *

"Hakai Shin Deathroth!" Galling shouted. His weapon were two pistols.

Dhanna yelled at the same time, "Genei no Dalamanglass!" She held a staff in her hand.

"Jinrou Lycaon!" Gamma laughed, his weapons were two thin daggers.

"Kodai no Mamorigami Yasha!" A dark cat-like keshin emerged from the ground and became Rujiku's armour. His weapon was not visible.

"Seinaru Kyuubi!"

"Sekigan no Gargoyle!"

"Kousoku Toushi Robin!"

"Noroware no Kariya Laelaps!"

"Battle Start."

* * *

Fei lunged towards Gamma immediately. His fisticuffs and natural agility made him a powerful close combat fighter. The route agent, however was not easily out sped. Reading Fei's barrage of attacks, Gamma deflected each punch without wasting any movements. He even managed to deliver his own blows as well.

Realizing this, the green haired boy tried to quickly step back. When he did this, the back of his head hit an invisible wall.

"Ouch! What was that?" Fei growled as he felt the area behind him. Though nothing was able to be seen, Fei felt a solid wall. An invisible wall!?

Beyond Gamma, Rujiku held his arms out. He possessed the ability to create barriers!?

"Nagito!" Fei looked back.

Nagito shot up as if she just was woken from a dream. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the battle they were currently fighting in.

With her dagger, Nagito gathered energy and thrust it towards Rujiku, "Fortissimo!"

The Guardian easily avoided it, but the barrier he had created disappeared momentarily. Fei quickly jumped out of it.

"Ouch..." Fei suddenly grunted as he held his shoulder in pain.

* * *

Itsuki almost stopped all the bullets, however, one grazed his shoulder. If he were a human, it would've caused a bleeding wound.

Delta continued sending fireballs towards Dhanna and Galling in attempt to distract them, but it was not close to enough.

"C'mon traitor... Is that all you've got?" Dhanna provoked.

Delta bit her lip as she attempted to shoot larger, more powerful fires at her opponent.

Galling noticed that she was preparing for a large attack and quickly shot her hand.

Delta pulled her hand towards herself as the bullet caused her hand to become burnt. Galling didn't shoot actual bullets from his weapons, but alchemised fire energy. So the wounds it inflicted didn't cause bleeding, but only harsh burns.

"Delta what's wrong!? You aren't like your usual self!" Itsuki growled.

Delta clenched her fist over her chest, "I don't know how to explain this... but I feel... scared? I don't understand why... But I feel afraid of hurting someone..."

Itsuki frowned.

"Obviously that's the emotions your buddy has... whoever you are synced with." Dhanna laughed, "lucky for us!"

"If I remember correctly..." Itsuki whispered to his teammate, "You were synced with Nagito..."

Delta slowly nodded, "Nagito..."

* * *

Luckily it was her left hand that started to sting; Nagito still could hold her weapon in her dominont hand. But looking at Rujiku reminded her too much of that time. The day she realized about the power she possessed; when she awakened her SSC powers.

Every child awakened at differing ages and situations. Some just woke with them or discovered them slowly; while others like Nagito, awakened them suddenly at a time of danger. Most children like this were unable to contain the sudden power which overflowed them, destroying everything around them.

It started no different from any other day...

* * *

_Alone in a vacant lot, a young Nagito kicked a soccer ball against the wall. She kept peering around after each kick as if she was waiting for someone._

_"Nagito!" A voice called and the girl turned excitedly to its source._

_"Rue!"_

_A young Rujiku ran into the lot in an oversized sweater and simple shorts. He grinned as he stole the ball from Nagito's position._

_"Hey!" Nagito frowned as she attempted to steal it back. Rujiku balanced the ball a top his foot and avoided the blue haired girl._

_"You're too predictable Nagito!" Rujiku provoked._

_After playing for a while, it was time for Rujiku to return. Nagito hated this time always. But she never said anything. Waving goodbye, she watched her friend run off._

_Now she too had to return... Hiding her soccer ball in one of the pipes in the lot, she started to make her way back._

_Nagito tried to enter unnoticed, however her brother was waiting by the door._

_"Hey, Nagito!" Her older brother growled as he kicked his sister down. "Where did you go?"_

_"J-just to the lot..." The girl mumbled._

_"Hmm... Don't you want to play with Nii-chan sometimes?" He grabbed Nagito's arm, "right?"_

_"Stop...!" Nagito gasped as she tried to push her brother away, but he was stronger than her. "Stop!"_

_Suddenly a strong telekinetic power blasted her brother against the wall._

_"Argh!" He screamed as the bones in his legs started to break._

_"Nagito!?" her mom entered the room to see her son with both legs broken, blood trickling down his head and the room, a total mess._

_"Ah... Ah..." Nagito gasped. She was the one who did this! She needed to get away... before she hurt someone else. She quickly ran out of the door._

_"Nagito...!" Her mom screamed._

_Away... Far away... Nagito tried to hold back her tears._

_"Nagito?"_

_The girl turned to see Rujiku walking up her. He noticed the tears falling from her eyes._

_"What's the ma..."_

_"Stay away...!" Nagito stepped back, "I can't control it...!"_

_"What do you mean?" Rujiku asked._

_"Don't come!" Nagito swung her hands in front of her creating a shock wave which pushed Rujiku backwards._

_"W-what...!?" Rujiku trembled. He tried to move his hands, but both were broken and refused to listen. The pain was unbearable..._

_"No..." Nagito gasped, "R-Rujiku...! My fault... it's all my fault...!? People around me... Will get hurt...!"_

_A strong power enveloped Nagito._

_"N-Nagito...!? Wa...it..."_

* * *

Nagito shook her head, she had to focus on the battle.

"Warrior Command 13!" Gamma yelled as he slashed his daggers ahead of him creating multi-coloured shock waves to shoot forward.

"Nagito!" Fei yelled as he barely pushed away her away from the attack. It skimmed Fei's shoulder.

"Tch..." Gamma sneered.

"Fei...!" Nagito gasped. Even though it only was a small scratch, the wound immediately started to turn an eerie purple colour. Even a Keshin's armour was unable to fully protect him from the blow.

"Nagito... what's the matter?" Fei asked, "What's bothering you?"

Nagito didn't know how to answer his question.

Rujiku clenched his fists. I have to tell her. What I couldn't tell her then.

"Are you going give in?" Gamma cackled.

* * *

Itsuki felt a little tweak on his arm. Being an android, physical pain was something he hadn't ever experienced. Judging from Delta's behaviour; Nagito and Fei are probably struggling. If he defeats his current opponents; so would theirs.

"Guardian Command 16, Rejection!" He sent sharp spikes towards Galling. The large Soldier was a bit slow and he received a few scratches on his arms and face.

"Shit... Gamma's going to kill me..." Galling growled.

Dhanna just laughed at her partner. Delta attempted to hit her again, but she couldn't.

"Ahh... Nagito get a grip!" Delta mumbled under her breath.

Itsuki quickly pressed his claws onto Galling, "Protector's Ring!"

"Gragh!" Galling's armed disappeared.

"Oh..." Dhanna gasped.

* * *

Gamma winced slightly, "Seems Galling has been defeated, Rujiku. On top of that... My face has become scarred!" He yelled.

"Gamma... Calm down..." Rujiku sighed.

"Man, he seriously hasn't changed..." Fei laughed nervously.

"Sorry Fei..." Nagito muttered, "I-I..."

"Don't worry, just calm down." Fei smiled.

Nagito shook her head, "I hurt Rue... And I was scared to meet him since... Cause he probably, no, he definitely hates me."

"Rue...?" Fei frowned.

"We're ending this battle... Rujiku!" Gamma yelled.

After a slight pause the Guardian nodded.

Gamma drew a circle in the air gathering energy in the center of it. Rujiku trapped the energy in a small barrier. Together they shot the energy at Nagito and Fei, "Castor Command 25, Grand Amp!"

Fei gasped, "We don't have time to avoid it...!"

"I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me again...!" Nagito's armed started to disappear... No, all the energy created by the armed was focused onto her dagger. She cut through Gamma and Rujiku's hissatsu causing it to go around them.

"What!?"

"Time Up... Winner, Izanagi."

"Huh!?" Gamma gasped.

* * *

Nagito started to walk out of the Team room alone. The last thing she wanted was to listen to Delta's lecture.

However, she was stopped by someone else. Rujiku stood before her.

"Can we talk?"

Nagito looked away. "Rue..."

"Well, technically Rujiku now..." He glanced up at the camera, "Preferably outside..."

Nagito knew she didn't have a way out of this and slowly nodded.

Yuuchi noticed Nagito walking out with Rujiku. He decided to follow them.

It was completely dark outside. The only light was from the single street lamp nearby. Rujiku finally stopped walking, however just stood silently. Still facing away, he finally opened his mouth.

"Where were you these 5 years?"

Nagito started to play with her fingers nervously, "t-that's..."

Rujiku moved on, "I was looking for you the entire time... I found out that your power was a SSC power."

Rujiku turned to face Nagito, "I joined El Dorado because they fought against Feida. I thought maybe you would be there..."

"Just hurry up say it!" Nagito yelled, "You hate me don't you; you're scared of me... I hurt you... My brother..."

Rujiku smiled, "I guessed as much. You were always kind... But I'll tell you one thing!"

"Huh?"

"I never hated you or feared you!" Rujiku turned away once more, "I was glad to know you were okay... Let's play soccer again, like before."

"R-Rue..." Nagito mumbled as she tried to wipe the tears which were pouring out of her hands. "Yeah... Like before!"

Yuuchi grinned and quietly left without being noticed.

* * *

**Next Avatar Wars:**

**The technique Nagito used in the last battle was called Swordian. After learning about it, Izanagi proceed to the next Wars... against Fei and Yuuchi's former teammates, Garu! Next: VS Garu**

* * *

Giris and Meia's Q & A Corner

**Meia:** Hey everyone! Time for Giris and my corner!

**Giris:** well let's get to the questions shall we.

**Meia:** Question, only one... Giris...

**Giris:** don't be down, Meia... It's only out first time... We'll get more eventually.

**Meia:** okay! Let's read it then... Question from Shiranai Atsune-san,

"Will there be any romance? (Besides you two)"

Aww Giris... She sees us as a couple!

**Giris:** o-of course anyone would Meia.

**Meia:** I'm so happy!

**Giris:** Meia...

**Meia:** aww Giris, you're blushing...!

**Giris:** Anyways, the question... What do you think Meia?

**Meia:** hmm... Well everyone's young so, romance is sure to happen!

**Giris:** Of course Meia!

**Meia:** And that was our only question... Why can't there be more...

**Giris**: We'll continue accepting questions! Thank-you very much!


End file.
